


watching the last jedi

by mewdragonlord101



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, star wars the last jedi
Genre: Characters Watching Star Wars, Force Bond (Star Wars), Mentioned Darth Vader, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Reaction, References to the Jedi Council (Star Wars), Sith, The Future, Villains, bb8 is better then r2d2, force bond between rey and kylo, goodvsevil, jedi master - Freeform, mace is a big jerk, the jedi councl watching the last jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewdragonlord101/pseuds/mewdragonlord101
Summary: after finishing the first holodisk the jedi  Council continued to watch there future to see what else lie awakes
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	1. resistance evacuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note i could have not made this story without Booklover-allday who is from wattpad she is a amazing writer and go check her out

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

(starts the theme song)Star wars: Episode VIII The last jedi

The FIRST ORDER reigns.

"It seems as if we are not finished watching the future yet" Obi-wan concludes as they watch the holo.

"It seems as not hmm." Yoda response to Obi-wan

Having decimated the peaceful Republic, Supreme Leader Snoke now deploys his merciless legions to seize military control of the galaxy. Only General Leia Organa's band of RESISTANCE fighters stand against the rising tyranny, certain that Jedi Master Luke Skywalker will return and restore a spark of hope to the fight.

But the Resistance has been exposed. As the First Order speeds toward the Rebel base, the brave heroes mount a desperate escape....

"Oh dear! I hope that the Rebels will be able to escape the First Order" Ahsoka says as she watches anxiously.

We are shown the galaxy as it starts to face down toward a planet with the Resistance's main ship and smaller one outside the planet to escape the First Order. It shows inside the planet that there are still people moving quickly to get in their ships.

"We're not clear yet-" said an evacuation officer "there are still 30 pallets of cannon shells in C bunker."

"Forget the munitions, there's no time. Just get everyone on the transports." said Lieutenant Connix as a distant boom was heard. "Oh no" Connix said as she looked up to see the First Order arrive outside the planet.

"This is serious, I hope they will all make it out." Ahsoka said with fear.

"We've Caught them in the middle of their evacuation." said one of the officers on the ship of the First Order to General Hux.

"I have my orders from Supreme Leader Snokehimself. This is where we snuff out the Resistance once and for all. Tell Captain Canady to prime his dreadnought. Incinerate their base, destroy their transports and obliterate their fleet." Hux told the officer that were with him. Then, with all the other First Order ships comes a much bigger ship that has the dreadnought cannon to destroy many things.(cue the first order music)

"General, Resistance ship approaching. Guns and shields in attack mode." another officer reported to Hux as it showed a light fighter approaching their ship on their scand.

"A single light fighter." hux said with disbelief as he turns to look at the other people in the room.

It shows the light fighter getting closer to the ship, BB-8 chirping nervously to Poe.

"Oh i wonder what he's gonna do, this is interesting." Anakin says as he watches.

"Interesting indeed, but also reckless. We don't know what he's up to and we don't know what it will affect the Resistance that are escaping." Obi-wan explains to Anakin.

"Happy beeps here, buddy, come on. We've pulled crazier stunts than this." Poe said as he started getting everything ready on his ship, then you see inside the main ship of the resistance with Leia looking at a hologram of all the First Orders ships.

"Just for the record, Commander Dameron, I'm with the droid on this one" Leia says to Poe.

"Thank you for your support, General. Happy beeps." As he is ready, he flicks a switch and says to General Hux in the First Order.

"Attention. This is Commander Poe Dameron of the Republic fleet, I have an urgent communique for General Hugs."

Everyone anxiously watches what is to happen.

"Patch him through." Hux says as he walks to the center of the room.

"This is General Hux of the First Order. The Republic is no more. Your fleet are Rebel scum and war criminals. Tell your precious princess there will be no terms, there will be no surrender." He states with pride in his stand.

"Hi, I'm holding for General Hugs."

Everyone is confused, as Anakin starts to smirk at the screen with amusement.

"This is Hux. You and your friends are doomed. We will wipe your filth from the galaxy." There is a short pause.

"Okay. I'll hold." There is a slight disorder sound after Poe spoke.

"Poe is clever." Anakins says as everyone turns to him in confusion.

"What I think Anakin is saying is that Poe here is messing around with Hux to buy the Resistance time. Am I right Anakin?" Obi-wan explains to everyone.

"Yes you are indeed right, and this is very smart not only is he buying time for everyone he is also angrying Hux while doing this." Anakin chuckles to himself with amusement in his eyes.

"Hello?" Hux said with confusion as the soldiers looked at him with uncertainty.

"Hello? Yup. I'm still here."

"Can you, can he hear me?" he asked the attendant who works in that department.

"Hug?"

"He can."

"With an "H" Skinny guy. Kinda pasty."

"I can hear you. Can you hear me?" Hux says with slight irritation.

"This is hilarious, I just might have to do this to you Master." Asoka giggles as Anakin pales in response to Asoka as Obi-wan laughs quietly with smugness to Anakin's despair.

"Look, I can't hold forever. If you can reach him, tell him that Leia has an urgent message for him.." Poe states as you see something on his ship almost done loading.

"I believe he's tooling with you, sir." an officer explained to Hux

"..About his mother."

"Open fire!" yells Hux with irritation, it then shows a loud beeping sound in Poe's ship.

"BB-8, punch it!" Poe yells as his fighter starts to move very fast to the main weapons First Order ship.

Almost everyone in the room laughs at Hux's reaction to Poe's comment.

"He's going to the dreadnought." stated the officer to Hux.

"Ha! He's insane." Hux states with a smug look on his face. The dreadnought ship starts to fire at Poe as he gets closer.

"Woo-hoo! That's got a kick.'' The ship is firing at Poe, but he is able to destroy it before it can do any damage on him. Poe then continues to destroy almost all weapons that are on top of the First Order ship. Hux watches from afar as Poe continues without damages. His smug smile starts to become a scroll on his face.

"Haha you mess with the wrong person Hux." Anakin exclaims victoriously.

"All right, taking out the cannons now. Tallie start your approach."

"Copy that." Tallie responds.

"Captain Canady, why aren't you blasting that puny ship?" states Hux as he talks to Canady through a hologram.

"That puny ship is too small and at a too close range. We need to scramble our fighters five bloody minutes ago." Captain Canady says as he starts to walk away, his commanding officer says to him to ease him.

"He'll never penetrate our armor."

"He's not trying to penetrate our armor. He's clearing out our surface cannons."

Poe is still destroying the small cannons.

"One cannon left. And here comes the parade." as lots of First Order fighters appear to shoot at him. BB-8 starts to beep nervously to Poe.

"Yeah! Yeah, I see him!" yells Poe as he tries to doge the T-fighters. They finally get a hit on Poe, but he can still fly.

"That does not look good." Asoka said with worry.

"Indeed it does not." Obi-wan responded to her.

"No, no, no. Damn it! BB-8, my weapons systems are down. We gotta take out that last cannon or our bombers are toast. Work your magic, buddy." BB-8 chirps as he goes down in the ship to see what he can do to help fix the problem. He finds it and starts to close the sparks that appeared on the ship, but as he does it another appears.

"Are the auto-cannons primed?" Questioned Captain Canady

"Primed and ready, sir."

"What are we waiting for? Fire on the base!" The weapon on the dreadnought fires at the Rebels base, just as the last Resistance lifted the base.

Everyone breathes with relief.

"The last transport is in the air. The evacuation is complete." Lieutenant Connix reported to Leia

"You did it Poe, now get your squad back here so we can get out of this place."

"No, General... we can do this. We have the chance to take out a dreadnought." Poe said as a T-fighter crashed behind him.

"These things are fleet killers. We can't let it get away."

"Disengage now Commander. That is an or..." Her voice was cut off as Poe turned off the communication between them. He heads to the last cannon as Leia looks irritated and looks to Threepio.

"Wipe that nervous expression off your face, Threepio."

"Oh. Well, I will certainly try, General... nervous?" as Poe gets closer to the last cannon he tells BB-8.

"As much as this is funny, I'm really worried for Poe. Then again I would be doing the same thing he is doing." Anakin replies casually.

"Let's go BB-8, it's now or never!" you see BB-8 trying to cover all the sparks that are on the ship, finally he gets irritated and slams his head where the problem was. As he does that, Poe's weapons are working and he destroys the last cannon and the T-fighters.

"Yes! All clear! Bring the bombs."

"Oh thank the Force he was able to destroy the cannon in time." Obi-wan replies as he signs with relief.

"Captain, Resistance bombers approaching." reported an officer to Captain Canady.

"Course they are." the bombers come in sight and are heading to the Dreadnought.

"Bombers, keep that tight formation. Fighters, protect the bombers. It's not every day we get a shot at a dreadnought, so let's make this count." Reported one of the bombers.

"Copy that. Blue Leader. You get us there. We'll give it to them." Another bomber said.

"Copy. we're on it. Fighters incoming." More T-fighters are shown to attack the bomber and light fighter.

"Oh I hope they will be alright." Asoka watches tensely.

"Gunners, look alive." The blue leader said as the T-fighter came in contact with the Rebels, many fighters on both sides were losing people. The Rebels were yelling that there were too many T-fighters, as some bombers from the Rebel side crashed.

"Recharge the auto-cannons. Target their cruiser." The dreadnought was then shown aiming at the resistance main ship.

"I see it. Tallie, they've targeted the fleet and begun the priming sequence." Stated Poe

"Copy that we're almost there. Bombardier, begin your drop sequence." Tallie commanded the bombers.

"They can do it. I believe they can do it." Anakin reassures Asoka as he clenches his hand into fists to calm himself down.

"I've got a visual on the target. We're approaching the sweet spot. Bombs are armed." said one of the bombers, but as they were going to release the bombs one of the T-fighters crashed into their ship destroying their bombs. Many other bombers were being destroyed, but there was still one bomber left. You can see a girl in the bottom of the ship where their weapons were. She breathed heavily as she awakes to concession to only watch the other bomber's ship get destroyed.

The room is filled with tension as they watch the scene with distraught.

"They still have a chance, hope is not yet lost so we must not be worried or distraught." Obi-wan tells everyone to try to ease the room from the tension. Everyone clams down as the tension decreases as they watch the scene.

"Auto-cannons aimed."

"Forty seconds to full charge."

"Destroy that last bomber!" yelled Captain Canady.

"Paige, come in. we're over the target. Why aren't your bay doors open? You're the only bomber left, it's all up to you." Poe yelled as he and the other fighter protected the last bomber from the T-fighter. The girl named Paige gets off the rail she was on and stands to look up from the weapons area to the check on the pilot. She sees the button to release the bombs on the floor where the pilot should be.

"Nix!" She shouted.

"Paige! Drop the payload now!" She hears Poe yell at her. She stares determined as she climbs the ladder to get to the control room to release the bomb. She gets to the top, to see the pilot dead and the controls beside him. As she reaches for the control, a T-fighter lands a hit on her ship that causes her to fall down the ladder. She opens her eyes to see the controls on the edge of the top of the rail in the control room. She starts to hit the ladder so the control can fall so she can grab it. It shows Poe yelling to her as she gets closer to the dead line and Captain Canady yelling at his men to destroy her ship. She continues to kick the ladder so she can get the control, the dreadnought starts to start up. Leia is shown with a look of sadness. Paige closes her eyes as she holds on to her necklace and does one final kick to the ladder as the controls fall. She grabs it and clicks the button to let all the bombs fall. She stays there laying down, with a look of relief as she and everything around her starts to explode.

The room is quiet, no one makes a sound at the loss of a comrade to the Rebellion as she sacrificed her life for the Resistance. The room turned cold from grief as they watched it all in horror as they felt great sadness in the Force, some bowed their head in respect to the young lady as others knew what was going to happen as this is a war and there is never not going to be a sacrifice in war. Anakin clenches his hands to stop himself from doing something rash as his anger rises, he turns to look at his padawan to see her shaking with sadness. He moves his hand to wrap it around her to give her comfort as he knows that no matter what, there will always be something like this in war and as a Jedi.

"Direct hit! Dreadnought down!" Stated one of the commanders in the Resistance. Everyone started to cheer, but Leia looked relieved until she saw all the fighters that died in this task as her face changed to distraught. Hux is shown watching the destroyed ship as all the light fighters go to the main ship of the Rebels to jump into light speed to get away from the First Order. It then shows the inside of the First Order ship with Hux looking at the scene with despair.

"Haha! That's what you get for messing with us." Anakin exclaimed with smugness in his voice as he tried to cheer the room from the tension, which worked as Obi-wan elbows Anakin after.

"General, Supreme Leader Snoke is making contact from his ship." One of Hux's commanders said.

"Excellent. I'll take it in my chambers.'' He says. Suddenly, Snoke's face appeared in front of him in a hologram.

"General Hux."

"Oh, seems like someone is getting in trouble now." Obi-wan says as he laughs evilly inside his head.

"Payback for everything you've done to the resistance. Wait, no! I'm becoming like Anakin (signs). Well Hux deserves whatever he's getting, now I mustn't think like this no more or Anakin will hold this to me if he finds out." thought Obi-wan as he keeps a straight face to not give away what he is thinking.

"Ah, good. Supreme Lea..." Hux starts to say nervously before Snoke through the force sends Hux to the ground and drags him around.  
"My Disappointment. In your performance cannot be overstated."

"They can't get away, Supreme Leader. We have them tied on the end of a string.

"Ugh, why can't the Resistance catch a breath for a bit. If I ever find this Snoke we're going to stop him before he can do anything." Anakin exclamins with irritation.


	2. luke refusal

It shows the Resistance ship moving through the light speed, then you see inside the ship is Finn inside a healing pod. He suddenly awakens yelling "Rey" and looking around frantically. He finally calms down to look around the room more clearly. He opens the pod and as he is about to get out he falls to the floor. Then it shows Poe getting ready to get out of his ship when BB-8 starts to chirp to him.

"Well that's one way to wake up, but I'm glad he is okay from that saber burn." Anakin says as they watch Finn.

"Finn naked leaking bag? What? Did you fry a chip?" Poe questions BB-8 as he finally turns to see Finn. Who is walking down the hall with his outfit for the Pod with water leaking out of him. He walks away confused with his surroundings. Poe looks excited seeing Finn okay as he starts to run towards him.

"Finn! Finn, Buddy. It's so good to see you. What? Let's ... uh we need to get you dressed. Come on. You must have a thousand questions." Poe says to Finn as he starts to pull him away from everyone.  
"Where's Rey?" Finn stops as he questions Poe. Then you are shown the beautiful island where Luke Skywalker stays. It shows Rey walking up to Luke as she hands him his father's lightsaber. He grabs it with both his robotic and normal hand, she takes a step back as he exames the saber. He looks up to her with confusion, then throws the saber behind him not caring about it and walks away.

"How dare he! How dare he throw away my saber like it's nothing but trash." Anakin shouts with anger as he watches Luke walk away.

"Well, i do remember quite a lot of times where you would lose your saber in battle like it was garbage, Anakin." Obi-wan says to Anakin.

"Yeah, but that was different. I was in battle, whereas he just throws it like nothing." Anakin responds with acrimony in his voice.

Rey see's this with confusion as she starts to follow him.

"Master Skywalker?" She questions him. It then shows a wider view of the planet to where there are huts for people to stay in. She walks through the small village as she hears a door creak. She turns to see Luke closing the door to one of the huts to get away from her.

"Master Skywalker? I'm from the Resistance. Your sister Leia sent me. We need your help." She answered with silence. She looked at the door for a moment before she knocked on it with her staff.

"Hello?" She yells to see if he was there or would answer to her.

"Well ain't he a cheerful person." Anakin says with sarcasm.

"Well he is your son." Obi-wan tells Anakin with amusement in his voice.

She turns around to see her surrounding, you then see little creatures screeching and are standing by Luke's lightsaber. Rey then picks up the saber to check to see if it has any damage on it. She then starts to look at the waters as it shows Luke's lightfighter in the ocean.

"Well at least someone cares for my lightsaber, I really do like her." Anakin says as he watches her.

It then shows the inside of Luke's hut with some jewelry and him fixing his jedi robe in his bed. You then can hear a knocking on his door.

"Go away." States Luke, before the door is knocked down to the ground. He turns to see his door on the floor, then to see who knocked it down. Only to see chewie growling at him in his language.

"I like what he did, I'm going to be doing this from now on hehe." Anakin chuckles as Obi-wan turns pale on thinking about what Anakin will be doing in the near future.

"Chewie, what are you doing here?" Stated Luke.

"He said you're coming back with us." Rey said to Luke.

"How did you find me?" He questions Rey.

"Long story. We'll tell you on the Falcon."

"Falcon?" said Luke. Confused Chewie growls softly and Rey saddens.

"Wait. Where's Han?"

The Jedi are saddened as they know what happened to Han.

"Well that will be an interesting story." Anakin says as they watch.

The scene changes to show Kylo Ren with his mask on. As he gets out of the elevator, Snoke starts to laugh.

"Tied on a string indeed, General Hux. Well done. The Resistance will soon be in our grasp." Snoke tells Hux.

"Thank you, Supreme Leader." Hux says respectfully. He starts to walk away and passes by Kylo with a smug look on his face. Snoke continues to laugh as Kylo gets closer.

"You wonder why I keep a rabid cur in such a place of power? A cur's weakness, properly manipulated, can be a sharp tool. How's your wound?" Snoke tells Kylo as you get a good look of his big head and somewhat scarred face.

"My God! He looks horrible! He would be a child's nightmare, thank goodness I look hot." Anakin shouts as he sees Snoke up close with horror in his face. Obi- wan rolls his eyes at his old padawan from the comment he made.

"Well you aren't wrong, he looks worse then General Grievous and Darth Maul." responded Obi-wan.

"Seek Snoke we must, restore peace we will." Yoda nods his head as he spoke.

"It's nothing." Kylo reported kneeling to Snoke.

"Hmm. The mighty Kylo Ren." Snoke starts to say as he stands from his chair.

"-when I found you, ah I saw what all masters live to see. Raw, untamed power. And beyond that, something truly special. The potential of your bloodline. A new Vader... Now I fear I was mistaken." Kylo starts to look up to Snoke.

"I've given everything I have to you. To the dark side."

"Take that ridiculous thing off." Commanded Snoke. Kylo took off his mask to see that his wound from Rey on his cheek has almost healed.

"Ah yes, there it is. You have too much of your father's heart in you, young Solo."

"I killed Han Solo." Stated Kylo with somewhat anger in his face and voice, Snoke starts to walk back to his chair.

"-when the moment came, I didn't hesitate."

"And look at you, the deed split your spirit to the bone. You were unbalanced, bested by a girl who had never held a lightsaber! You failed!" Snoke starts to yell in the end, as Kylo Ren finally irritated charges at Snoke only to have Lightlin shoot at him which throws him to his back, the guards in the room take out their weapons to use against him if ordered.

"Skywalker lives. The seed of the Jedi Order lives. And as long as it does, hope lives in the galaxy." Kylo finally stands from the ground.

"-I thought you would be the one to snuff it out. Alas, you're no Vader. You're just a child in a mask.'' The scene changes to show Kylo Ren in the elevator breathing heavily with anger. He looks at his mask then starts slamming the helmet in the elevator wall over and over again. His anger only stops when the elevator doors open to reveal two officers standing there.

"Well, someone has a temper." Anakin says chuckling.

"And I wonder where he gets it from." Obi-wan says smugley as he turns his head from Anakin as Ahsoka giggles quietly. Anakin's face shows a flash of anger and irritation.

"Prepare my ship." He orders as he walks away leaving behind a broken mask.

"There's no light left in Kylo Ren. he's only getting stronger. The First Order will control all the major systems within weeks. We need your help. We need the Jedi Order back. We need Luke Skywalker." Explained Rey to Luke, who finally came out of his hut.

"You don't need Luke Skywalker." said Luke.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" She says confused at Luke's response.

"You think I'm gonna walk out with a laser sword and face down the whole First Order? What did you think was going to happen here? You think that I came to the most unfindable place in the galaxy for no reason at all? Go away" He says as he walks away in the end.

"Rude much, but I do think they thought that was what was going to happen. But he could at least go and help his sister." Anakin says with bits of anger in his voice.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Shouted Rey as she watched him walk away. She looks at Chewie for help, but he just shrugs his shoulders. It shows Luke walking up a hill as Rey continues to follow him, it then shows an overview of the whole island. Luke walks up to an animal as Rey looks at it with awe, until she sees Luke going up to the said creature's breast to get green milk. He then takes a drink of it from his cup showing an expression on how good it tastes. She then sees him get in a pole that is in the ocean and falls in it to get to the other side.

"Careful" She shouts in concern, as he turns to look at her with a smug look on his face. He then picks up the spear to reveal a sharp knife at the end of it. He watches for fish in the sea until he stabs the spear into the ocean again. It then shows a rainstorm outside as he carries the big fish to his hut and Rey continues to follow him in the storm. She is then shown to be holding on into something as she stands in front of Luke's door the next morning. Luke opens his door only to see Rey with a look of dissatisfaction.

"You're wasting your time." he states, but she doesn't respond as she continues to follow him to the hard wind against them. She follows him until she stops as she starts to get a sensation from the force. She kneels to the ground as she hears indistinct murmuring, she then turns to where the source of the sound came from.

She gets up and starts walking to where the sounds were coming from. Luke turns to see if Rey was still following him only to see her walk away. You then see a tree bark covered with fog with the murmuring continued from inside the tree. Rey walks closer to it until she stops to look at it until she goes inside the tree. She sees a path inside the tree and continues forward with caution until she sees that the middle of the tree with light shining through are books.

The Jedi's could feel the force from the holo to the books as they looked on with interest.

"Intrude I am." Yoda says as he watches Rey get closer to the books. The rest of the Jedi nods in response as they continue to watch.

As she gets closer to the books the murmuring gets a louder, when she is close to touching the book a voice cuts through the murmuring.

"Who are you?" Questioned Luke as he stands in the entrance of the tree.

"I know this place." Rey says, as Luke starts to walk inside the tree slowly.

"Built a thousand generations ago to keep these." Rey who was touching the tree turns around to see Luke grabbing one of the books.

"-the original Jedi texts. Just like me, they're the last of the Jedi religion." He turns around to face her.

"Now we must go and search for this place, as it holds important information and should be protected at all cost." Mace say with asperity in his voice

"Patient we must, answers find we will." Yoda tells Mace as they watch.

"-you've seen this island."

"Only in dreams." Rey whispers to Luke as she looks around.

"Who are you?"

"Yeah, we are still trying to figure that out. Get in line." Anakin tells Luke from the holo.

"Anakin you do know that he can't hear you, right?" Obi-wan says with amusement as Anakin blushes with embarrassment as the Jedi's around them chuckle in amusement except Mace.

"Of course I know that, it's just I had to say it as it was what we were all thinking.

"The Resistance sent me"

"They sent you? What's special about you? Where are you from?"

"Yes, what is it that makes her special, is it that she can use the force or is it something more, I wonder." Mace says as he watches her suspiciously with his hand on his chin.

"Now, now, we must not think negatively, maybe she will help put the end of the First Order." said his fellow Jedi.

"Nowhere."

"No one's from nowhere."

"Jakku."

"All right, that is pretty much nowhere. Why are you here, Rey, from nowhere?"

"Now that is funny, totally called her home nowhere, when he said there is no nowhere." Anakin says with amusement as he watches Luke.

"The Resistance sent me. We need your help. The First order's become unstoppable."

"Why are you here?" He questions as he steps closer to her and stares at her for a while until she speaks.

"Something inside me has always been there. But now it's awake. And I'm afraid. I don't know what it is, or what to do with it. And I need help."

"You need a teacher. I can't teach you." He states as he walks back to the books.

"Why not? I've seen your daily routine. You're not busy."

"I will never train another generation of Jedi. I came to this island to die. it's time for the Jedi to end." He says with pain in his eyes as he walks out of the tree.

"Why? Leia sent me here with hope. If she was wrong, she deserves to know why. We all do."

Rey questions Luke, but he doesn't respond. He just walks away with Rey looking after him.

"Well that was interesting, but why doesn't he want to teach again." Anakin says with bits of anger in his voice.

"Afraid, he is. Seen horror he has, fear loss his student. Wonder I do, answers will be found." Yoda tells everyone who has questions.


	3. first order ambush

It then shows Leia in the main ship with her hand covering her face as she has a look of grief on her face. The ship then stops at lightspeed with a bump, Leia turns to look at the window and it shows the other Resistance ships appearing from lightspeed. The scene then changes to show that Leia slapped Poe in the face.

"You're demoted." She tells him as she is about to walk away.

"Well ain't she a sweetheart." Anakin says with amusement.

'She reminds me of Padme with her attitude' thought Anakin as he watches her.

"What? Wait! We took down a dreadnought."

"At what cost?"

"You start an attack, you follow it through."

"Poe, get your head out of your cockpit. There are things that you cannot solve by jumping in an X-wing and blowing something up! I need you to learn that." She explains before walking away.

"Yes Anakin you should learn this already." Obi-wan says smugly to Anakin as everyone chuckles with amusement.

"Yes, but there are times where you must blow things up to save the day. As I am called a hero after all." Anakin replies back with a smirk on his face as Ahsoka nods her head with agreement. The rest of the Jedi watched them bicker with each other in amusement while Mace rolled his eyes.

"There were heroes on that mission." He says, attempting to stop her from walking away.

"Dead heroes. No leaders." She says as she walks away from him.

"Exactly!" Obi-wan says as he agrees with Leia. Anakin looks away from him.

"We're really nowhere. How's Rey gonna find us now?" Finn Questions Leia. He looks at the map, but then Leia shows him on her wrist the same device that Rey had on her hand.

"A cloaked binary beacon." States Finn as he sees the device on her wrist.

"To light her way home." Leia smiles.

"Now that is a smart idea to have." Compliments Mace as the rest of the Jedi council nods in agreement.

"I'm surprised he even compliments anything on Leia, since she technically is my daughter, and he hates me." Anakin whispers to Obi-wan and Ahsoka.

"I heard you Anakin and I will compliment anything I think that is logical and smart." Mace responds to Anakin. Anakin turns in fright and is caught whispering about him.

"Well, you are basically complimenting me as Leia is my daughter." Anakin says with a smug look on his face after he composes himself.

"She may be your daughter, but by no means am I complimenting you. I would compliment their mother. She must have the brains as I can't see you with any." Mace states logically as the Jedi in the room chuckle in amusement. Anakin blushed with embarrassment and Ahsoka quietly whispers

"Burn". Anakin shoots her a dirty look as she was supposed to be on his side.

"All right, so until she gets back, what's the plan?" He questioned her.

"We need to find a new base."

"One with enough power to get a distress signal to our allies scattered in the Outer Rim." Says Commander D'Acy. Just as she finishes saying that, the alarms start to go off.

"Proximity alert!" Shouted Admiral Ackbar.

"They found us." Stated one of the officers on the ship.

"That's impossible." said Poe with shock on his face. You see outside in the galaxy a bunch or First Order ships appear from lightspeed and the last ship to enter is Snokes personal ship.

"That's Snoke's ship. You gotta be kidding me. Can we jump to lightspeed?" Questions Poe after looking at the hologram.

"Are you kidding me, they just got away only to be discovered again, will the First order give them a break." Exclaimed Anakin with irritation.

"I'm more worried about Snoke's ship being along with the fleet, this is about to get more troublesome to deal with." Obi-wan says with worry in his voice.

"I bet they will be okay, there is no need to hopelessly worry about anything yet." Ahsoka says as she tries to calm down the room of worries.

"We have enough fuel resources for just one jump." Reported Connix.

"Well, then, do it. We gotta get out of here."

"Wait." Says Leia as she put her hand up so everyone can stop.

"-They've tracked us through lightspeed." says Leia.

"WHAT!!" All the Jedi shout with disbelief.

"That's impossible." Finn says to Leia, as she turns to look outside to the ships.

"Yes. And they've done it."

"So if we jumped to lightspeed, they'll just fine us again and we'll be out of fuel. They've got us." States Finn.

"Now I think it is the time to get worried." Anakin states with worry.

"Calm we must, for the future is yet not over." Yoda says as everyone calms down to see what will happen.

"Not yet, they don't. Permission to jump in an X-wing and bow something up?" Poe asks Leia.

"Permission granted." She tells Poe as he starts running to his ship.

"See! Sometimes we do have to blow up stuff to save the day, I was right!" Anakin tells Obi-wan as he tries to cheer up the environment. Obi-wan just rolls his eyes at Anakin.

"-Admiral, swing us around!" Leia commanded.

"Full astern. Rotate shields!" Shouted Ackbar.

"To your stations! Move, move, move!" Yells Poe to the other Resistance pilots. The Resistance ship starts to turn around while the weapons of the First Order fire at them as they move, but their shield protects them from it. It then shows some T-fighters being released from the main ship of the First Order and in the lead of the T-fighters was Kylo Ren in a different fighter.

"Follow my lead." Kylo Ren says to the other pilots as they are getting closer to the Resistance ships.

"Why! Why must he do this, he can order someone else to do this, but why him." Anakin shouts with frustration as Ahsoka holds his hand in comfort.

It then shows all the pilots from the Resistance getting everything ready so they can protect the main ships, you then see Poe running as fast as he can to get to his fighter.

"Don't wait for me! Jump in and fire her up!" shouts Poe to BB-8 as he was running, BB-8 then goes faster to go to the ship. The scene then changes to show the T-fighters getting closer to the Resistance Ships as they start to fire, they are able to do damage unlike the big First Order ships. We then see Kylo firing at the main ship and moving to the side to go to the area where the Resistance light fighter exit and shoots at their area making it explode with everything in it, as Poe was about to enter he is thrown back from the explosion with BB-8 as the doors to that area is closed so no one goes into space from the explosion.

"Poe, are you all right?" Finn asks Poe as he helps him up from the ground.

"Yes, we would all like to know if he is okay, I hope they can be safe." Anakin says as he watches with anxiety as he gets a feeling that something bad is about to happen.

"We need to get out of range of those star Destroyers."

"We need to what?" shouted Ackbar.

"Full engines ahead. Get out of range of the star destroyers and the fighters will fall back." Commanded Leia.

"All craft, full engines! Concentrate rear shields." Commanded Ackbar. It then shows the fighters attacking in the back of the Resistance ship as they move to the front of the ship to where Leia and the rest of the admiral were at. As Kylo Ren's fighter passes them you can see Leia looking afar as she can feel him through the force as well as Kylo for her, he moves his fighter so he can blast the commanding area but looks hesitant to do so.

"Come on, don't do it." Anakin says as everyone is holding their breaths in tension.

Leia looks down as she can feel this through the force feeling his conflicted as he tries to will himself to press the button to fire, she waits to see what he will do as he continues to will himself to fire but atlas he cannot and moves his finger from the trigger as he looks with conflicion on his face to where his mother is at as two other fighters from the First Order passes him and fire where he could not, he looks with fright as they pass him as Leia prepares for what's to come before the blast hits her area sending her and the people there in outer space. Kylo watches with a somewhat sad look on his face as he flies by.

"Interesting this is, light he has hmm." Yoda says as he watches.

"But how can he have light when he just shot at his mother, someone from the dark side ever returns." shouts Mace with a firm tone in his voice.

"Shoot her he did not, let it happen he did. Great conflict he has." Yoda responded.

"But how can he be saved, it seems impossible." Obi-wan questions as everyone thought this.

"Know we do not, answers we find soon." said Yoda.

"Ren, the Resistance have pulled out of range. We can't cover you at this distance. Return to the fleet." Hux appres in a hologram as he tells this to Kylo.

"What is the point of all this if we can't blow up three tiny cruisers?" States Hux as he says this to the commander beside him.

"Well, they're faster and lighter, sir. They can't lose us, but they can keep at a range where our cannons are ineffective against their shields." the commander of the ship explains to Hux.

"Well, keep up the barrage. Let's at least remind them that we're still here."

"Very good, sir."

"They won't last long burning fuel like this. It's just a matter of time." Hux says as he looks at a hologram of the Resistance ship.

"Well he's a piece of crap, in my opinion." Ahsoka said with fire in her eyes.

"Well if i ever see him, I'll show him what happens when you mess with us." Anakin says as he watches with hits of anger.

"But we mustn't think this way, I'm sure he will get what he deserves soon." Obi-wan says to calm down Anakin and Ahsoka.

The scene changes to show outside of the Resistance ship parts scatter around as we come to a view of Leia floating in space, her skin filled with frosted from the cold her hand reached out as it starts to move she feels the force as she finally opens her eyes and with the force she moves herself forward to the Resistance ship.

"Yes! She lives and she can use the force." Anakin shouts in joy as everyone in the room breathes in relief.

As she does this Poe who was at the window with Connix and Finn yells at the people who were around him to open the doors to let Leia in as she reaches the doors to the ship they open and she falls with everyone running to her. They get in and put an oxygen mask on her as they move her to get her treated.

"Move! Out of the way, everybody! Give room!" yells Poe as he moves beside her.

"Life signs are weak, but she's fighting." a medic says as they pass by the beacon they Leia had to contact Rey falls to the ground, but Finn who was standing by picks it up to keep.

"She's alive." Anakin says with relief.

"Yes, but I do wonder what Finn will do. I suspect something is about to happen." Obi-wan says as he has his hand on his chin.


	4. finn meet rose

It shows the beacon in Rey's hand as she sleeps outside of Luke's hut, you then see Chewie sitting by the Falcon with a fire in front of him as he cooks food for himself, as he is about to eat some porg start to coo at him as they see that he is about to eat one of their own that was cooked. They turn to look at him with looks of despair, Chewie feeling a little guilty growls at them so they can leave him to eat at peace as he is about to take a bite again he sees another porg chittering inquisitively at him.

"This is hilarious, he is trying to enjoy his meal but they won't let him. Bet he's filled with guilt." Anakin laughs as he watches Chewie suffer from guilt of the Porgs.

Chewie tired of it growls angrily at the porg who then finally flies away from fright leaving Chewie unable to eat his meal peacefully, behind Chewie is Luke getting inside the Falcon quietly to not make Chewie notice. As Luke is finally inside the ship he goes to the navigation area and turns it on that brings memories of his younger days, he then sees Han golden dice hanging as he grabs it and holds on to it he sits down with a heavy breath and recalls memories. R2-D2 a little bit away from Luke turns on and turns to Luke his master.

"Artoo?" Luke brings his head up as he questions himself to see if it was his old droid, R2-D2 beeps at him to tell him he's right.

"Artoo!" Luke says excitedly as R2-D2 starts to beep at him.

"Yes" more beeping excitedly.

"Yeah, I know." angry beeps.

"Hey, sacred island, watch the language." Luke says to R2-D2 in a stern voice as R2-D2 beeps sadly.

"Old friend. I wish I could make you understand. But I'm not coming back. Nothing can make me change my mind." he states to the droid, as said droid turns its head to the side and shows a hologram of princess Leia when she was younger.

"Well at least he has R2-D2 by his side, but man Artoo is still feisty as ever." Anakin says as he watches with amusement in his eyes.

"Years ago, you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person..."

"That was a cheap move." Luke tells R2-D2.

"-but my ship has fallen under attack, and I'm afraid my mission to bring you Alderaan has failed. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope." as the video ends Luke is left to remember that time his sister was in need.

"Well it seems as I have met the Skywalker twins in the future, interesting this is." Obi-wan says as he watches curiously.

"Interesting it is hmm." Yoda nods in agreement with Obi-wan.

It shows Rey again asleep when suddenly she awakes and turns around to see Luke standing above her.

"Tomorrow at dawn. Three lessons. I will teach you the ways of the Jedi and why they need to end." he tells her as he walks away into his hut and closes the door when he finishes speaking to her, she is left looking surprised with his decision but grateful for the opportunity to learn.

"Yes, he is gonna teach Rey. this is good news." Amakin says.

"Yes this is good news, but I do worry why Luke would say that the Jedi Order should end." Obi-wan says to them.

"Curious we are, let us watch to see." Yoda says as they continue.

The scene then changes to show the Resistance ship being fired at as the members of the ship hold a meeting.

"General Organa Leia, is unconscious but recovering. That's the only good news I have. Admiral Ackbar, all our leadership, they're gone." D'acy tells everyone as they begin to murmuring to themself.

"-Leia was the sole survivor on the bridge."

"Oh, dear. Oh, dear!" C-3PO said.

"If she were here, she'd say save your sorrow for after the fight. To that end, the chain of command is clear as to who should take her place. Vice Admiral Holdo of the cruiser Ninka." as she said this Poe thought he would be the one to command, but when she said Admiral Holdo he looked away in disappointment.

"Thank you, Commander." Holdo says as she takes place in the middle of everyone she looks around to all the people there.

"-Four hundred of us on three ships. We're the very last of the Resistance. But we're not alone. In every corner of the galaxy, the downtrodden and oppressed know our symbol, and they put their hope in it. We are the spark that will light the fire that will restore the Republic. That spark, this Resistance, must survive. That is our mission. Now, to your stations. And may the Force be with us." After she said this all the people began murmuring as they walked away to go to their stations.

"Great speech, I admire these brave women here." Mace spoke with respect in his voice.

"That's Admiral Holdo? Battle of chyron Belt Admiral Holdo?" Poe questions his friend beside him, as his friend speaks to him in his alien dialect.

"Not what I expected." Poe says as he starts to walk to her.

"Vice Admiral? Commander Dameron. With our current fuel consumption, there's a very limited amount of time that we can stay out of range of those Star Destroyers." Poe asks Holdo.

"Very kind of you to make me aware. Let's get me those fuel projections." she tells him, then ignores him to start working.

"And we need to shake'em before we can find a new base, so, what's our plan?"

"Our plan, captain? Not commander, right? Wasn't it Leia's last official act to demote you for your dreadnought plan where we lost our entire bombing fleet?" she states as she walks away from him.

"Captain." "Commander." You can call me whatever you like. I just wanna know what's going on."

"Of course you do. I understand. I've dealt with plenty of trigger-happy flyboys like you. You're impulsive. Dangerous. And the last thing we need right now. So stick to your post and follow my orders." she tells him with a smile as she finally walks away when she is done talking to him, leaving him baffled by what she said to him.

"Oh, he just got told. That lady has my respect, she told him off with class." Anakin said, baffled by her, as she reminded him very much like his wife.

The scene changes to show Finn looking through stuff to find what he needs as he has the beacon in his wrist he packs stuff so he can leave, as he walks down the hallways he checks his surroundings to make sure he's clear. As he finally gets to where the escape pods are he hears a girl crying he looks at her, you then get a closer look of her and see that she has the same symbol necklace as Paige the girl who released the bomb at the dreadnought. The girl who was crying finally looks up to the right just as Finn walks to the pods as he starts to get it ready.

"What are you doing here?" She questions him as he turns to her in fright not expecting her to appear.

"Yes this is what I was wondering, what is he doing?" Obi-wan says with confusion and disbelief.

"Hey, hi. Uh, I was... you know, I was just..." he tries to explain as he is nervous of being caught.

"You're Finn! The Finn!" she says beaming at him.

"The Finn?"

"Sorry. I work behind pipes all day. Doing talking with Resistance heroes is not my forte. Doing... doing talking. I'm Rose." she smiles at him at the end.

"Breathe." he tells her as she takes a deep breath in.

"Okay." she chuckles to herself.

"Yeah. look, I'm not a Resistance hero, but it was nice talking to you, Rose." he tells her uncomfortable as she doesn't say a word but keeps looking at him with awe.

"May the Force be with you." he says to her.

"Wow. you, too. Okay. but you are a hero. You left the First Order, what you did on the Starkiller Base... when we heard about it, my sister Paige said, "Rose, that's a real hero. Know right from wrong and don't run away when it gets hard," she said. You know." as she was talking to him she got closer to and then took out her taser.

"-Just this morning, I've had to stun three people trying to jump ship in this escape pod." as she moves the weapon around near his face.

"What?" Finn says in fake concern as she tells him this.

"They were running away." she said in a disbelief voice.

"That's disgraceful."

"I know." She puts her weapon away and as she is going to continue to talk she sees the bag he put inside the pod, Finn then moves his body so he can cover his bag behind his body.

"Wow, I didn't think anyone would think that about him, I bet he is very flattered by this." Anakin chuckles after speaking.

"Yes, but it seems as if he is about to get caught." Obi-wan says.

"I bet he is going to feel really guilty about it too." Ahsoka says as they watch.

"Anyway. Gotta get back to what I was doing, so..."

"What were you doing?" she says with a serious voice.

"Uh, just... doing some checks."

"Checking the escape pods." she takes a step back.

"No, it's routine checks."

"-by boarding one with a packed bag."

"Okay, listen, I'm..." he doesn't get to finish what he was going to say as she zips him with her stun gun, he flies to the window of the pod from the power of the stun gun as she puts her weapon away.

"Oh he got caught, and I really need to get that stun gun for myself hehe." Anakin says as he chuckles evilly. Obi-wan and Ahsoka pale just thinking about what he can do with that.

The scene shows Finn in a moving table as the beacon on this wrist beeps, he finally wakes up from being zipped. You see Rose pulling the table that has Finn laying there.

"I can't move. I can't move." He says frantic.

"I know."

"What happened?"

"I'm taking you to the brig and turning you in for desertion." she tells him.

"I was not deserting. I told you that..." he tells her stern, but was cut off.

"My sister just died protecting the fleet. And you were running away." she tells him with an angry voice.

"Ah I thought that she was the sister of the girl who died with the bombs, guess i was right." Obi-wan says.

"I'm sorry. But this fleet is doomed, and if my friend comes back to it, she's doomed, too. I've gotta get this..." he tries to move his hand but ends up throwing it so she can see the beacon.

"-I gotta get this beacon far away from here. Then she'll find me and be safe."

"You're a selfish traitor." she moves to pull the table.

"Look, we can't outrun the First Order fleet."

"We can jump to lightspeed!" She raised her voice at him, irritated.

"Well, they can track us through lightspeed."

"They can track us through lightspeed?" she questions him as she stops her moving.

"Yeah. they'd just show up thirty seconds later and we'd have blown a ton of fuel, which, by the way, we're dangerously short on."

"They can track us through lightspeed." she starts to think.

"Yes. And they could... I can't feel my teeth. What did you shoot me with?" he tells her as she puts the thing that carried him down.

"Active tracking."

"What now?"

"Hyperspace tracking is new tech but the principle must be the same as any tracker. So they're only tracking us..."

"Only tracking us..." they say at the same time as he gets caught on what she is thinking.

"-from the lead ship."

"But we can't get to the tracker. It's an A-class process, they'll control it from the main bridge." she tells him.

"Well, I mean, yes, but every A-class process..."

"-has a dedicated power breaker." they say at the same time.

"But... wait, but who knows where the breaker room is on a Star Destroyer?" Rose tells him as he scoff and scoots closer to her.

"Well, I'm the guy that used to mop it. If I can get us there,"

"I can shut their tracker down."

"That boy is finally useful." Mace said as everyone turned to stare at him.

"He is useful, but he is just worried for his friend, which is logical as i would worry for Obi anyday. And he is afraid." Anakin responds to Mace before turning his view to the holo as Obi-wan looks to Anakin with brotherly love and care.

the scene changes with Poe as he talks to them.

"Just give it to me one more time, simpler." Poe tells Finn and Rose.

"So, the First Order's only tracking us from one Destroyer, the lead one." Finn tells Poe.

"So we blow that one up?" he says as C-3PO turns around to look at him.

"I like where your head's at, but no. They'd only start tracking us from another Destroyer."

"But if we can.." Rose was starting to speck, but Finn talked over her.

"-if we sneak on board the lead Destroyer and disable the tracker without them realizing, then we can.."

"-they won't realize it's off for one system cycle. About six minutes." she cut him off.

"Sneak on board." Finn says as he turns to her, as she turns on a hologram of the lead ship of the First Order it shows the tracker room.

"-disable the tracker. Our fleet escapes before they realize." Finn finishes his explanation to Poe, as the hologram shows him how it would happen.

"Hmm, how'd you two meet?" Poe states as Finn turns to look at Rose.

"Just luck." she tells him.

"Yeah? Good luck?" Poe asks as he looks at Leia.

"Not sure yet."

"Poe, we gotta do this. It'll save the feet and it'll save Rey." Finn tells him, as Poe grabs Leia's hand.

"If I must be the sole voice of reason, Admiral Holdo will never agree to this plan." C-3PO says to everyone in the room.

"Yeah, you're right, Threepio. It's a "need-to-know" plan, and she doesn't." he says as he turns to Finn.

"That wasn't exactly my..." C-3PO was cut off by Poe talking.

"Alright you guys shut down that tracker. I'll be here to jump us to lightspeed. The question is, how do we sneak the two of you onto Snoke's Destroyer?"

"We steal clearance codes." Rose suggested.

"No, they're bio-hexacrypt and rescrambled every hour. We can't get through their security shields undetected. Nobody can." Finn tells them, but then Poe gets an idea.

"Could I do it? Of course I could do it. But I can't do it. I'm a little tied down right now." Maz told them through a hologram as she shoots someone on her side of the hologram.

"Oh!" C-3PO says as he hears this.

"Maz? What is happening?"

"Union dispute. You do not want to hear about it. but, lucky for you, there's exactly one guy I trust who can crack that kind of security! He's a master codebreaker, an ace pilot, a poet with a blaster." she says as she fixes her weapon and continues to shoot.

"oh! My, it sounds like this codebreaker fellow can do everything." C-3PO says, as Maz gets a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh, yes, he can." Finn looks to Rose with a questionable look on his face.

"Well that was disturbing to hear and see." Anakin says with disgust in his face. Ahsoka giggles behind him as Yoda laughs with amusement.

"-you'll find him with a red plom bloom on his lapel rolling at a high stakes table in the casino on Canto Bright.'' She tells them and shows in the hologram what his bloom looks like.

"Canto Bight? No, no. that's... Maz.. is there any way that we can take care of this ourselves?" Poe asks her.

"Sorry, kiddo. This is rarefied cracking. You wanna get on that Destroyer, I only know one option. find the Master Codebreaker." she says as she finally flies off and the hologram ends. Poe signs as Finn turns to look at him and gives him the beacon to hold on to, as they stare at eachother like having a conversation through eye contact Poe finally grabs the beacon from Finn.

"Well I do hope they can find the master codebreaker to help with the rebels." Obi-wan says thoughtfully.


	5. force connection

The scene changes to show the sun is out on the island that Luke is staying at, then it shows Rey sleeping inside a hut with the sun hitting her eye. She starts to wake up from then sun in her eye and sits up, then scene changes to show a robot fixing up Kylo's injury leaving a scar behind.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-wan says as he watches anxiously.

It changes back to Rey who is trying to get rid of the sleepiness in her eyes, but she stops as she feels something through the Force and the same goes to Kylo as he tells the robot to stop it's work as he looks around, they're both tense as they are trying to figure out what's going on when suddenly they can see each other. They stare at each other for a while until Rey comes to realise what happened as she goes to get her blaster from her side and shoots at him, Kylo grunts as if expecting the blast to hit him but he stares at her shakingly to sees that he is not injured at all as he stares at her with wide eyes. She also sees that she couldn't injure him as her blast hit the wall in front of her inside the hut, Kylo then stands up from his chair to look around where he is as you see noone in the room but him. Rey then gets out of the hut that she is staying at and sees no one there, Kylo then goes out of the room to the hallway to see if other people can see her, but they can't. They both turn around to stare at each other again.

The Jedi watch with shock as they see what is happening.

"Is this really happening, or am I going crazy." Anakin stares with shock. As none can answer him.

"You'll bring Luke Skywalker to me." Kylo says as his voice echoes as he lifts up his arm to control her with the Force, he then puts his hand down."

"-you're not doing this. The effort would kill you." she is breathing heavily with anger, as he looks behind himself.

"-can you see my surroundings?"

"You're gonna pay for what you did!" she tells him in anger.

"-i can't see yours. Just you." he says unbothered by her outburst.

"-So, no. this is something else." As he says this Luke opens his door, Rey turns to look at him then back to Kylo as he glances to where she looked.

"Luke." he tells her.

"What's that about?" Luke questions her as she turns to him then back where Kylo was only to see some aliens yelling at her for the blast on the hut, Rey then sees that those aliens are everywhere doing chores.

"Interesting this is, unseen it was. Interesting the future is hmm." Yoda says as some of the Jedi in the room start freaking out.

"How could this be, this has never happened in years"

"I wonder if she had something to do with this, I didn't really trust her in the beginning."

"This is history, this is not something we have seen yet it's happening to one of light and one of darkness. Interesting this is." Obi-wan says in disbelief on what happened. Anakin just let this all sink in his head as he wonders if Rey will be able to help his future grandson come back to the light.

"I was cleaning my blaster. It went off." she tells Luke as he nods his head and starts to walk.

"Let's get started." Rey looks back to the aliens that were trying to fix the hold she made.

"Who were those things?" she asks Luke as they start walking.

"Caretakers. Island natives. They've kept up the Jedi structures since they were built."

"I don't think they like me." she tells him as she looks back to where they are.

"Can't imagine why." he says with sarcasm as they walk to the top of the mountain. They get to the top inside the mountain Rey looks around with wonder. She walks to a circle on the floor that has a design of a person with half of the side white and the other black to show balance between light and dark.

"Master Skywalker, we need you to bring the Jedi back because Kylo Ren is strong with the dark side of the Force. Without the Jedi, we won't stand a chance against him." she tells him as he stands near a cliff that has two rock on top of each other near him.

"What do you know about the Force?"

"It's a power that Jedi have that lets them control people and make things float."

"This poor girl knows nothing, oh how I do hope she will be able to learn the force to help the rebels." Obi-wan says as Anakin watches her with hope.

"Impressive. Every word in that sentence was wrong. Lesson one. Sit here, legs crossed." he tells she as he points to the two rocks near him as she does what she is told.

"The Force is not a power you have.it's not about lifting rocks.it's the energy between all things, a tension, a balance, that binds the universe together."

"Okay, but what is it?"

"Close your eyes. Breathe. Now, reach out." He tells her as she does all these things, but on the last one she puts her hand forward as to reach out. Luke sees this with an annoyed expression as he grabs his leaf and puts it around her hand carefully so she doesn't know it's a leaf. When he does this she gasps.

"Now this is comedy, oh how annoyed he looks with her. This is interesting." Anakins says with laughter.

"I feel something." she says with a smile, very excited.

"You feel it?"

"Yes, I feel it."

"That's the Force." he said in a "shocked" voice.

"Really?"

"Wow, it must be really strong with you."

"Oh, I've never felt any..." Luke hits her with the leaf.

"-ow" she turns to look at him as he gives her a face to tell her he's not impressed.

"You meant reach out like..." she says as she touches her heart area, he gives her another look to tell her yes to her question.

"This is indeed amusing to watch." Obi-wan says as he chuckles lightly.

"Man! this is gold, I hope I don't ever forget this." Anakin says full on laughing.

"I'll try again." she tells him as he throws the leaf away and goes to her and takes her hand and puts it on the rock.

"Breathe. Just breathe." he tells her.

"Reach out with your feelings." She finally looks relaxed as she can feel the Force.

"What do you see?"

"The island." It then shows the island that they are in.

"-Life." It shows the plants on the island.

"-Death and decay," as it shows under the plants in the earth are animal bones.

"-that feeds new life." It shows plants growing from the ground.

"-warmth." It showed the sun.

"-cold." the sea.

"-peace.'' It shows the porg in their nest with the mother protecting her babies.

"-violence." It shows another porg nest getting destroyed by the water.

"And between it all? He asks her.

"Balance. An energy. A Force."

"And inside you?"

"Inside me that same Force."

"And this is the lesson. That Force does not belong to the Jedi. to say that if the Jedi die. The light dies, is vanity. Can you feel that?" he tells her, but then an image comes of a cave, a dark area.

"He is not wrong, there will always be light, but we help protect against the dark." Mace says in thought as everyone agrees with him.

"There's something else beneath the island. A place. A dark place." it shows between her and that dark place as it's near the waters with black seaweed in the middle of a hole in the cave.

"Balance. Powerful light, powerful darkness." he tells her.

"It's cold." she tells him as you see that area again, but Luke looks at her with worry as he looks behind her to see that the floor starts to crack and the pebbles near her fingers are floating.

"What is happening?" Ahsoka questions as they watch with tension.

"-it's calling me." she tells him as rocks near her start to fall.

"Resist it, Rey." he tells her with worry as another image of the cave came.

"Rey?"he yells at her as she sees the image again closer.

"What's happening to her, I hope she is okay." Anakin says with worry.

"Rey?" he yells at her again worried in front of her face, as she sees the image, but this time water shoots from the hole as she gets watered down she gets out from the force panting as she tries to catch her breath she falls forward.

"You went straight to the dark." he tells her with disbelief.

"See! This is why I don't trust her, she has too much compassion and she will bring the ending of the Jedi. She should not be trained." Mace said as some members are confused on whether to agree with Mace or not.

"That place was trying to show me something."

"It offered something you needed. And you didn't even try to stop yourself." He tells her as he starts to walk away.

"But I didn't see you. Nothing from you. You've closed yourself off from the Force. Of course you have." she tells him as he stops walking and turns to face her.

"There, that is the reason why she was close to the dark side. The light is dim and there is basically darkness wherever, how is she to see the light when Luke closed himself out of the force." Exclaimed Anakin.

"I've seen this raw strength only once before, in Ben Solo. it didn't scare me enough then. It does now." he tells her in fear as he then leaves her looking after him with saddenss.

"Why can't Luke just help her, she just needs guidance." Anakin uttered with annoyance.

"Calm we must, for fear Luke has. But all is yet not lost, hope there is." Yoda wisely told Anakin to calm him and everyone down.

The scene changes to show the Resistance ship begin fired at, as an escape pod flies out of the main cruser and goes at lightspeed leaving a boom sound.

"What was that?" Holdo asked Connix.

"Nothing admiral. Passing debris." she tells Holdo as she turns to face her screen again, as Holdo turns to her screen Connix turns to her lefted to see Poe nodding at her for her good work before he walks off. It then shows the ship that Finns is at going through lightspeed then inside the ship.

"It seems as they have more help." Obi-wan observes what happened as everyone nods in agreement with him.

"The fleet's only got 18 hours of fuel left. We gotta hurry." Finn tells Rose as he looks at his screen to show the ships surrounding the Resistance. The scene then changes to show Rey inside the Falcon.

"Still can't reach the Resistance?" she asks Chewie as he growls in response.

"Keep at it. If you get through, check their status. And ask about Finn." she tells him as she then starts to walk away, Chewie growls in response again but this time you can see a porg on his shoulder and all around the ship as he starts to growl in irritacion.

"Man, those creatures sure won't leave Chewie alone." Anakin chuckles at the misfortune of Chewie.

Then you see Rey walking out of the Falcon, as the weather outside is raining and thunder rumbles. She says under the ship as she sticks her hand out to feel the rain with a smile on her face, she then walks near the edge of the cliff that the ship is at but still under the ship to not get wet. Then you see Kylo standing before a window on his ship looking at the work outside his window, he then tilts his head to the side as he starts to hear rain whereas Rey looking at the ocean starts to get a frown on her face as she starts to feel something through the Force. Kylo then turns around from his window view as she moves her head as well as she can see him and he can see her.

"Why is the Force connecting us? You and I." he tells her.

"Yes! I think that is on everyone's mind at the moment." Anakin replies with sarcasm in his voice.

"Murderous snake. You're too late. You lost. I found skywalker." she tells him with anger in her voice as the view switches between them as they speak.

"Well isn't she happy to see him." Obi-wan sarcastically says, Anakin turns to stare at his former master with wide eyes.

"Master are you unwell, for you are unusually sarcastic today with your comments."

"I'm fine Anakin, I think your hearing wrong. For I would not say sarcastic words at a time like this, it might be that You are unwell." Obi-wan replies to Anakin with a confused face, as Asoka turns her head to keep from laughing at Anakin's confused and irritated face.

"Did he tell you what happened? The night I destroyed his temple, did he tell you why?" He tells her as he starts to walk forward as she takes a deep breath.

"I know everything I need to know about you."

"You do?" he questions her as he stares at her tensely.

"-ah, you do. You have that look in your eyes. From the forest. When you called me a monster."

"You are a monster."

"Yes, I am." he tells her as he steps forward, they stare at each other tensely as his face starts to waver when she says 'monster.' The Force bond then breaks as she looks down with thought, a wave of water splashes in front of her as the scene changes to Kylo as he wipes his face on his glove and drops of water from her side of the Force as he closes his hand in a fist.

"It seems as the bond is growing stronger." Mace observes the scene, the others nod but Anakin as he is still trying to process what Obi-wan said to him.


	6. the force beings

The scene then shows Finn's ship at lightspeed as they finally land outside the plant.

"Okay. We get in, we find this codebreaker, we get out." Rose says to Finn as she starts getting everything ready.

"You know this town? Canto Bight?"

"From stories. It's a terrible place filled with the worst people in the galaxy."

"Great." Finn sys as the scene changes to show inside the planet with elegant people drinking and enjoying the view of the water on a ship, you then see Finn's ship heading toward a beautiful casino. You then see the inside of the casino with music playing and people having fun, then you see Finn looking everywhere excited.

"Ah, yes such a horrible place indeed." Anakin sarcastically.

"Aw, yes! This place is great!" he says, looking at everything with awe, as Rose looks at him with irritacion.

"I believe there is something that she doesn't like about that place, I wonder what it is." Asoka says curiously.

"Okay." she tells him as she follows him through the crowd.

"-Maz said this Master Codebreaker would have a red plom bloom on his lapel. Let's find him and get out of here." she says as she walks away as people around them start looking with weird looks from their clothes. Finn seemed distracted by all the glamour that Rose had to pull him with her to get his attention. We then see a drunk alien trying to put coins into BB-8 as he gets irritated as he sees that BB-8 won't work like the other machines.

Some of the Jedi laughed at the sight of the drunken alien, whereas Anakin was pitying BB-8.

"We've covered this whole casino. Zero red plom blooms. Where is this guy?" as Finn says this they hear a loud sound of dishes clattering.

"Were those what I think they were?" Rose says as she starts to walk outside to look at what's down below, as you can start to hear a crowd cheering as you see animals racing in an arena.

"What are those things?" Question Finn to Rose.

"Fathiers. I've never seen a real one." she says in awe.

"Look, this whole place is beautiful. I mean, come on. Why do you hate it so much?" he tells her.

"Yes, do tell." Anakin says curious.

"Look closer." she tells him as he starts to frown from her serious expression as he goes to some binoculars to look closer.

"My sister and I grew up in a poor mining system." she starts to say as you can see that the riders of the Fathiers are zapping the creatures to go faster.

"-The First Order stripped our ore to finance their military" you then see the animals being whipped.

"-then shelled us to test their weapons." you then see a little boy trying to stop the alien for whipping the animal as the alien starts to yell at the boy close to whipping the boy instead of the animal.

Anakin watches with rising anger as he is reminded of his past.

"How could they! How could they hurt such creatures and try to hurt the boy." Anakin shouted in anger, as Obi-wan rested his hand on Anakin's shoulders to calm him.

"Yes it indeed is injustice, but as we are seeing this we can use this to help the future to prevent all of this. Remember Anakin, this is yet to be set in stone, we can and we Will change what happens in the future." Obi-wan wisely tells Anakin to comfort him, as the other Jedi's nod in agreement to Obi-wan.

"-They took everything we had. And who do you think these people are? There's only one business in the galaxy that'll get you this rich."

"War." Finns says as he looks at her.

"Selling weapons to the First Order. I wish I could put my fist through this whole lousy, beautiful town." she tells him, but then she hears BB-8 and turns toward him excitedly as BB-8 beeps at her.

"Red plum bloom." she says as they start running to get to where BB-8 told them where the man was. They see him, but when they are going to get to him an alien appears in front of them.

"Oh boy, that doesn't look good." Asoka says as they watch.

"Yep, those are the shuttle parkers." the anilen tells the officers as they grab Finn and Rose and zip them.

"Alright. You two are under arrest for parking violation 27B/6..." the officer tells them as they take them away, then it shows where the man is and the lady next to him says.

"What was that?"

"Oh thank goodness, they're going to help them." Asoka says with hope as she watches.

"No, no, no. Not now, lovey. I'm on a roll" he tells her as he continues to play.

Everyone is annoyed at the scene, as Anakin shows irritation on his face at what happened.

You then see BB-8 being thrown out of the casino. Then you see Rey practicing with her staff as she stands before a rock on the edge of a cliff, she practices moving her staff for fighting but doesn't touch the rock to help with aim. She then stops to catch a breath as she turns to look at her bag to see Luke's lightsaber there, she then looks at her staff then to the saber. She finally decides to use the saber as she turns it on. She relaxes and moves the saber in front of herself as she starts to get a feel on swinging the saber slowly side to side, then you see on top of a hill Luke walks there to watch Rey as she practices. She then practices swinging her saber then stops before it can slice the rock in half, she starts to smile as she starts to get the hang of it as she starts practicing faster and better then she was with her staff. Luke, who was on the hill, watches from a distance as she continues to practice with somewhat awe, as Rey is practicing she turns to finally see Luke who is watching her. She loses concertacion and slices the rock with the saber in half. When this happens she steps back as she watches the rock start to fall, then the village native are walking by with their chores before the rock from where Rey was practicing with destroys their basket of chores, the natives look up to see Rey who looked down to see what would happen as she turns off the saber. Rey then turns around remembering Luke only to see him walk away as she is filled with frustracion, as she walks to where he is.

"Poor girl, she just wants to show what's she's worth and he's not giving her a chance." Anakin says in symphony.

"Lesson two. Now that they're extinct, the Jedi are romanticized, deified. But if you strip away the myth and look at their deeds, the legacy of the Jedi is failure." he tells her as he starts to sit down near the drawing on the floor.

"-Hypocrisy, hubris."

"That's not true." states Rey as she starts walking toward him.

"At the height of their powers, they allowed Darth Sidious to rise, create the Empire, and wipe them out. It was a Jedi Master who was responsible for the training and creation of Darth Vader."

Everyone was silent, no one said a word. Some lowered their heads in disappointment in themself, Anakin started to get more images of a mask and of pain, heat. It was too much; he closed his eyes in pain as he started to sweat, Obi-wan looked at him with concern as to what was happening to Anakin.

"Seems we failed as jedi to capture Sidious, as he made another apprentice." Obi-wan said in the silent room.

"And a Jedi who saved him. Yes, the most hated man in the galaxy. But you saw there was conflict inside him. You believed that he wasn't gone. That he could be turned." she tells him.

"So Luke was able to turn Darth Vader into the light? That isn't possible, there has never been a person to return into the light once they've gone to the dark side." Mace said in disbelief.

"Different the future is, Vader saved from the dark what happened." Yoda said to Mace as he calmed down.

"And I became a legend. For many years, there was balance and then I saw Ben. my nephew with that mighty Skywalker blood. And in my hubris, I thought I could train him, I could pass on my strengths. Han was Han about it, but... Leia trusted me with her son. I took him, and a dozen students, and began a training temple. By the time I realized I was no match for the darkness rising in him, it was too late." he tells her as he got up with his back towards her with his voice filled with sadness.

"And this is why attachment is forbidden, it will cause pain and unbalance in the force." Mace said superiority. Anakin was filled with annoyance.

"Yes that may be true, but it is also attachment that helped Luke save Vader from the dark and it is what is keeping Kylo inbetween the light and dark side of the force." Anakin tells Mace with annoyance.

"Well how do you know Lukehad attachment to Vader?" Mace replies suspiciously to Anakin.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling that they knew each other." Anakin reptiles while sweating a bit from the question.

"What happened?" she tells him, as he gets a flashback.

Flashback: it shows the temple as you see a hut.

"I went to confront him, and he turned on me." narrated Luke as it shows inside Bens hut.

"Ben, no!" Luke yells at him as Ben uses the Force to make the hut collapse on Luke.

"He must have thought I was dead." It shows Luke stick out his hand from the collapse hut on him as there was fire around him.

"When I came to, the temple was burning. He had vanished with a handful of my students." it shows Luke nelling on the ground with R2-D2 beside him as he watches the temple burn.

The room was silent once again as they watched with horror at what they saw, especially Anakin. Mace was shaking his head with disappointment as the others were expressionless.

"And slaughtered the rest. Leia blamed Snoke, but it was me. I failed." it shows a close up look of Luke as he stares with horror at the scene in front of him as he starts to cry.

Flashback scene ends.

"Well we now know why Luke was afraid of teaching Rey from the beginning." Obi-wan said to break the silence in the room.

"Because I was Luke Skywalker. Jedi Master." he turns to face Rey.

"A legend."

"The galaxy may need a legend... I need someone to show me my place in all this." she tells Luke as he stares at her with a teary face in pain.

"-And you didn't fail Kylo. Kylo failed you. I won't." she tells him with determination in her voice as Luke looks at the floor.

"I believe she will do great things and help Kylo." Asoka says cheerfully in hope her master will cheer up from his sadden state.

"Yes I agree with Asoka, I do too believe that Rey will be able to help Kylo, especially with the force bond that they somehow have." Obi-wan replies to Asoka.


	7. arrival at cantobight

The scene then changes to show the Resistance fleet as the First Order continues to fire at them, but then you see that one of the ships for the Resistance has stopped.

"The main cruiser's still keeping beyond range. But their medical frigate is out of fuel and its shields are down." reported a general in the First Order to Hux.

"The beginning of their end. Destroy it." commanded Hux, as it then shows them firing at the medical frigate destroying the ship, then it shows the inside of the ship.

"That last of our crew has been evacuated and heading your way. It's been an honor, admiral. Goodspeed, rebels!" the commander of the ship tells Holdo as the hologram then disappears as the whole ship is gone along with him. Holdo looks to where the hologram was with a face of shock and sadness.

"My goodness! Can the rebels get a break from all of this? My god!" Anakin shouted with disbelief at the sadness that happened.

"Admiral, fuel reserves at six hours." reported Connix.

"Maintain our current course. Steady on." Holdo said as everyone starts to murmur on what she's thinking, then it shows Poe watching the ship destroyed.

"Finn, Rose, where are you guys?" Poe wonders as he continues to watch. The scene then changes to show the casino where the prison is as a guard is seen gathered to play cards away from the cells. You then can see BB-8 watching the guard as BB-8 wonders where Finn and Rose were.

"Thank goodness! BB-8 can try and help them."' Anakin says with relief when he saw BB-8.

"Finn, the fleet is running on fumes. Without a codebreaker to break us onto Snoke's Star Destroyer..." Finn then slams the cells in anger as he hears what Rose is telling him.

"What do we do?" she asked him.

"I don't know. Unless you got a thief in your pocket, our plan is shot." he tells her.

"Um, I can do it." someone says as the view turns to show someone in the cell with them on the beds, as Rose turns to look at the unknown person.

"What?" she questions.

"Huh." Everyone says in confusion as they see this mysterious man.

"What?" he tells them, Rose and Finn look at each other in confusion.

"What?" she tells him again.

"S-s-sorry, I just couldn't help but overhear all the stuff that you were saying really loudly while I was trying to sleep. Codebreaker? Thief? I can do it." he tells them.

"We're not talking about picking pockets, okay?" Finn tells him as they turn around.

"Yeah. D-D-Don't let the wrapper fool you, friend. Me and the First Order codeage go way back. And, if the price is right, I could break you into old man S-S-Snoke's boudoir." He tells them as Finn and Rose turn to look at him.

"No." Finn says.

"Ya i don't trust this guy, he looks suspicious." Anakin says with a distrusted look.

"We got it covered." Rose tells the guy as they start to sit down.

"Ha-tuk-ga." The strange man says as he starts to walk up to the front of the cell and sticks something into the keypad that opens their cell doors, he then turns to look at them then waves them goodbye as Fiin and Rose stare at him with disbelief.

"Did he just..." Finn questions Rose.

"Yeah." she tells him as they run toward the door of the cell.

"We gotta get out of here! This way!" She tells Finn as they run from their cell.

"You little...'' The guards voices were muffed as BB-8 chirps from tying them up with tape on their mouths, as the strange man from before watches with disbelief of what the droid did to the guards.

"I totally need to get a droid like him, he's funny." Asoka giggle as she watches everything unfold.

"D-D-Did you do this?" the strange man says to BB-8 as BB-8 chirps in response.

"hey, hands up." a new guard walks in as he grabs his gun, but BB-8 starts to shoot at him all the coins that were stuffed into him, and as the guard was distracted the man from before hit him with his boots that were on his neck, the guard then falls to the ground. BB-8 then goes to the man and starts to beep at him.

"What's your story, roundy?" The man tells BB-8, as the scene changes to show guards running down the hall looking for Finn and Rose. Then you see them as they got out of a tunnel to escape and are in a new room.

"As much as that was funny with what happened to BB-8, I still don't like the guy. I hope Finn and Rose will be okay." Anakin said with worry.

"That smelled great. Those cops will be here any minute. What now?" Finn says with sarcasm as Rose was looking into the cages that were in the room, then you see that inside the cages was the Fathier as one sticks out their head causing Finn to shriek, you then see little children behind the drinking fountains as they watch hiddenly.

"Whoa! Ooh!" Finn says freaked out, as Rose appears in front of the animal with excitement as the Fathier moans and more come out to stick their head out of their cages. Rose then sees that they are injured and pushes the button to release the animals from their cages, but then you see that the little boy from earlier was inside one of the cages as well. The little boy sees them and gets up and is about to click a button, but Rose stops him.

"Oh I hope that boy helps them, and poor animals I hope they get freed." Asoka said with grief and hope.

"No, wait. Please, don't!" she tells him as she grabs her ring to show him and turns it to show the Resistance sign.

"We're with the Resistance." she tells him as the other children hiding look at each other with awe.

"Seems as these children will help them from the look they gave them from seeing the Resistance symbol." Obi-wan says with relief.

"Roger that. Checking the stables now." reported an officer from a distance as Rose looks to the boy to see what he'll do, the little boy then looks at the animal as an idea comes to mind. You then see the officers in the area checking it to see if they can find Finn and Rose, you then hear a door open as the officers turn to see what was that noise as the doors were opening the exit and the doors to the cages opened. Then you see Rose and Finn on top of one of the animals as they all start running away, then you see the little boy telling all the animals to run while he is by the buttons to all the doors.

"Stop enjoying this! Stop enjoying this!" Finn told Rose who was laughing with joy, it then shows the animals running in the arena to escape, but then the flying fighter started to head their way.

"That seems fun, I would like to do that but in a different circumstance". Anakin chuckles at Finn's reaction.

"We've got them. They're not going anywhere." one of the pilots said from their fighter, the animals continued to run, but then to escape they had to crash into the window of the casino and run inside there, making Finn and Rose scream with fright. Everything was getting destroyed that was in the way of the animals as people and aliens ran away.

"Move, move, move! Get out of the way!" Rose yells to anyone who was in front of her for she and Finn were riding on the Fathier that was in the lead.

"Our ship's on the beach straight ahead!" Finn tells Rose as one of the pilot fighters was on top of them.

"I do hope they can get to their ship safely." Said Asoka.

"-We need cover" he tells her as he sees the pilot. But the Fathier suddenly turns left into a tunnel on a building filled with dangling lights.

"Too much cover." Finn says as the lights were in there way to see, the pilot is then seen on the other side of the building just was the Fathiers crashed into the building to go on the beach, as they finally see their ship one of the pilots destroyed it with a blast making Finn and Rose watch with devastacion. They continue to run up a hill as they try to get away from the pilots, Rose turns to see them then looks forward to turning the Fathier to head in a different direction as the rest. The pilot sees this and tells his other pilots to continue following where Finn and Rose were.

"I wonder how they're going to escape this." Anakin said in thought.

"I think we lost them. Now we get down to the beach and circle back around..." Finn was cut off with Rose shouting.

"Cliff!" making the Father stop and accidentally throwing Finn and Rose off making them crash on the ground.

"We're trapped." she tells him as they hear speeder approaching.

"It was worth it though, to tear up that town, make'em hurt." he tells her as the Fathier approaches them, Rose then walks up to the animal and takes off the saddle and tells the animal to leave and be free.

"That is sad, I really wanted them to escape, but I'm glad they freed the animals." Anakin said with respect in his voice.

"Now it's worth it." she tells Finn they stare at each other until a big ship appears behind them, they turn around to see it as the doors open to show BB-8 as the other pilots see the ship and start heading their way.

"BB-8! Wait, are you flying that thing?" Finn questions the droid as the strange man from earlier in the cell appears behind BB-8 as BB-8 chirps excitedly.

"Ah, N-N-Need a lift?" he tells Finn and Rose as they stare at him with some distrust and anger, the speeders start approaching fast to where they are at, but then it shows the ship flying by them passing the Fathier and leaving the planet.

"I have a bad feeling about this, glad they could escape. But the guy just looks like bad news." Obi-wan said with concern in his voice.


	8. lesson in the force

The scene then shows Luke island then it shows his face in a dark room where he made Rey feel the force, the moonlight shines on him as he walks forward to where Rey was sitting on the rock for session one. He is alone as he places his hands on the rock as the wind howls. He closes his eyes to feel the force, behind him where the drawing of a person with balance shows again the water inside of it starts to tremble. The scene then shows Leia on her hospital bed as the machines start to beep rapidly, it shows Lukes face again with deep concentracion then to Leia again.

"Luke." She calls out in her sleep, Luke is then shocked out of his concentracion as his face shows sadness.

"Leia." he whispers as the scene then shows the outside of his island, then it shows Rey walking to meet with Luke when suddenly she stops as she feels the force bond form again. 

"I'd rather not do this now." she tells Kylo without looking at him.

"Yeah, me, too." he tells her.

Anakin signed in relief to see that his future was okay, everyone watched with tension as to what would happen in the force bond.

"Why did you hate your father?" as she starts to speak she turns to face him, finally showing how he looks as he turns around to face her showing that he is shirtless making her waver at the end when she was speaking.

"Do you have something, a cowl or something you could put on?" she tells him nervously, but he does nothing in response she sighs knowing he will not do as she please.

"Why did you hate your father? Give me an honest answer." she tells him again with her voice filled with sadness as Kylo doesn't respond, but steps forward as she continues to talk.

Anakin Roared with laughter seeing how Rey stumbled when seeing Kylo shirtless.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be laughing at a time like this, but it was too funny seeing how awkward Rey is with Kylo at the moment." Anakin defended himself with the looks he was getting from laughing.

"Ah yes, I quite remember how awkward you were from when we had to protect Padme. Since it was a long time since we saw her, you were quite a mess. When we saw her it was quite laughable seeing you act that way." Obi-wan smugly said in memeroires, Anakin tried to hide himself in his chair from the embarrassment as others chuckled at him.

"But on a serious matter, I feel as if we're about to see some important matters right now." Obi-wan says gone with the laughter, the room tense in anticipation.

"-You had a father who loved you, he gave a damn about you."

"I didn't hate him." he finally tells her with a soft voice.

"Then, why?" she tells him with tears in her eyes.

"Why what?" he tells her as she stays quiet.

"-Why what? Say it."

"Why did you... why did you kill him? I don't understand" she sobs as she asks him.

"No? Your parents threw you away like garbage."

"They didn't"

"They did. But you can't stop needing them. It's your greatest weakness. Looking for them everywhere, in Han Solo, now in Skywalker." he tells her as she stays quiet, they stare at each other for a bit until Kylo squirts his eye to judge her.

"Did he tell you what happened that night?" he asks her.

"Yes." she tells him firmly.

"No." he tells her as he continues to stare at her.

"I feel as if we don't know everything about Kylo as we thought." Anakin says as they are about to see the flashback of Kylo.

Flashback:

"He had sensed my power, as he senses yours." It shows a younger Ben Solo sleeping, but then being awoken by the sound of a lightsaber being turned on as he turns around.

"And he feared it." It shows Luke holding his lightsaber with an angry look on his face as he is about to slash Ben, Kylo uses the force to grab his saber to stop Luke's saber, then he uses the force to bring down the hut on Luke to crash on him.

Flashback ends:

It then shows Rey looking at him with confusion as she looks down then to him.

"Liar." she tells him weakly as he takes another step closer to her.

"Let the past die. Kill it if you have to. That's the only way to become what you were meant to be." he tells her as she starts to think on his word the force bond ends and she is left there with her thoughts. She then turns around and feels the force to where the dark cave was, as she heads toward there. She finally arrives before the pit and gets on her knees as she can feel the pit calling to her before she is sucked into the pit and falls into the water. She then swims to the surface inside the cave, as she stands she comes faced with an iced wall, she then lifts her hand to touch it. When she does the scene changes as in front of her is herself with her back toward her doing the same thing she does, she then hears a female voice calling her name as she looks around before turning around fulling seeing her reflection upon reflexion turn a well. She sees that whatever she does her reflexion does the same thing. She raises her hand to snap her finger, but the reflection behind her does it before herself, causing an echo as she continues to snap her fingers before she puts her hand down.

"As much as this is concerning, that has to be cool and weird at the same time." Anakin states with wonder.

"This child is irresponsible, she wouldn't know the Force. She went to the aren with the Dark side and Luke told her not to go, she should not be trusted." Mace said furiously to what is happening.

"Yes she should not have gone, but she does not know all the rules in the Force or the Jedi, times are different there and she is curious and looks to be looking for answers." Obi-wan tries to justify Rey's action.

"I should have felt trapped or panicked, but i didn't." she says as her hand forms a fist as the camera goes down the many Reys.

"This doesn't go on forever. I knew it was leading somewhere. And that, at the end, it would show me what I came to see." you then hear a faint 'Rey' echo from a female's voice, as Rey starts to run forward she finally comes to the end where the glass wall was with the many Rey's behind her, she lifts up her hand to touch the glass again.

"Let me see them. My parents, please." she spoke to the glass as you then see two figures walking toward her in the glass as Rey breathes heavily, but as the figures walk closer the figures turn into one and stands before her but still in the shadow. The view changes to show Rey with her eyes eager to find out who is behind the wall, the shadow figure then places their fingers to where Rey has hers as the figure turns into Rey, not giving her the answers she was looking for, she falls into her knees.

"I thought I'd find answer here. I was wrong." it then shows Rey sitting in her hut talking to someone.

"See that's why you shouldn't look to the dark side as they provide you with nothing, how irresponsible to think she would actually get answers." Mace spoke with disbelief, turning his head.

"You might think it's irresponsible, but you have no idea how she feels right now. She lost her parents at a young age, wondering if they were ever coming back. She was abandoned and wants answers and I know this is not the way of the Jedi, but she doesn't know what she's supposed to do. No one was there to teach her and the one that should teach her cannot." Anakin snaps at Mace as he Justifies Rey's actions as he knew that if he were in her position he would have done the same.

"I agree with Anakin, though i think that could have been said in a different way, but nonetheless what Anakin says is true Rey lives a different life then what we have and she doesn't understand our way of thinking of no attachment. Our Jedi ways have been forgotten and we can't do anything but watch what will happen." Obi-wan explains wisly to not upset anyone.

"I'd never felt so alone."

"You're not alone." Kylo tells her softly as he is the person that she was talking to, she looks up to him to where he was sitting.

"Neither are you." she tells him, but outside of her hut you see that it's raining and Luke calls her name looking for her, he then sees her hut with the fire on inside her hut. The scene goes back to Rey as she continues a stare at Kylo.

"It isn't too late." She tells him as the scene changes between them as finally it shows her raising her hand and sticks it out to him, he looks at her hand then looks at her as she offers her hand to him. Finally he takes off his glove from his hand as he reaches with his hand to touch hers as they stare at each other, finally their hands are beside each other but don't touch until Kylo finally moves his fingers to touch hers. When this happens Rey takes in a deep breathe as the Jedi music plays in the background as they continue to stare at each other, but then Luke opens the door to see both Rey and Kylo in the same room with their fingers touching, he raise his hand and with the force he moves the roof of the hut as he yells.

The room is quiet as no one can say anything, was Kylo going to rejoin the light or will Rey join him in darkness, Anakin watches with uncertainty and tension fills the room.

"Stop!" Both Rey and Kylo turn to look at him as it zooms into Luke, thunder is heard as the fire is put out, it zooms out to show Rey alone and she turns to see Kylo gone then back to Luke as she stands to face him.

"Is it true? Did you try to murder him?" She told him with slight anger.

"Leave this island now!" Luke tells her with anger as he then turns away.

"Stop. stop!" you see Lukes face as he walks away until Rey hits him with her staff he falls and turns to her and she points her staff at him.

"That was unexpected." Obi-wan mutters in his breath as they watch the scene unfold before them.

"Did you do it? Did you create Kylo Ren?" She questions him as he stares at her with anger as he lunges forward and with the force grabs a metal rod to hold against Rey and her staff. She swings her staff at him, but with his fighting skills he is able to hold against her with not a lot of effort, they continue to fight until Luke grabs her staff and throws it away but Rey grabs his saber causing him to fall with shock.

"Tell me the truth." she tells him as she deactivates the lightsaber.

"I saw darkness.

"So you were right, there is much that we do not know of Kylo." Obi-wan says as they watch what really happened that night.

Flashback: it shows Ben sleeping.

"I'd sensed it building in him. I'd seen it in moments during his training." it shows Luke using the force to look inside Ben's head.

"But then I looked inside, and it was beyond what I ever imagined." It shows Luke with his face filled with sadness as you can hear cries of his students in Ben's mind, Luke pulls his hand away in fright.

"Snoke had already turned his heart. He would bring destruction, and pain, and death, and the end of everything I love because of what he will become." It shows Luke grabbing his saber with tears in his eyes as he lights his saber.

"And for the briefest moment of pure instinct, I thought I could stop it." it then shows Luke ready to Kill Ben, but then he stopped to look what he was about to do.

"It passed like a fleeting shadow. And I was left with shame, and with consequence." it then shows Luke looking horrible as he looks down to see Ben looking at his saber that was in his hand.

"And the last thing I saw were the eyes of a frightened boy whose master had failed him." it showed Ben's eyes filled with fright as he reached for his lightsaber to block Luke's saber, as Luke yelled 'Ben, no!' before Ben used the force to collapse the huts roof on Luke.

Flashback end"

The room fell in silence to what they had witnessed.

"Luke didn't fail because of attachment to family, but to his instinct of eliminating the dark side. His Jedi instinct made him almost kill his nephew and student, making his student feel betrayed and becoming the man he is Kylo Ren." Anakin spoked with bits of anger.

"It seems as it was, sad that the consequences of his action of a Jedi made his student turn. This should have not happened, and I feel as if we're to blame for making Luke almost do such an act." Obi-wan said with his head down with bits of gref to what happened, others nod their heads in agreement.

It shows Luke's face as he stares at Rey.

"You failed him by thinking his choice was made. It wasn't, there's still conflict in him. If he were turned from the dark side, that could shift the tide. This could be how we win." she tells Luke.

"This is not going to go the way you think." he tells her with little anger as she kneels down in front of him.

"It is. Just now when we touched hands, I saw his future. As solid as I'm seeing you. If I go to him, Ben Solo will turn." she tells him with determination, as Luke looks at her with sadness.

"Rey, don't do this." he tells her softly, she stares at him for a little until she stands up and looks down at him as she sticks her hand out to give him his saber, as he looks down she puts her hand down.

"Then he's our last hope." she tells him softly, before she walks away grabbing her stuff.

"I believe that Kylo will turn, we have not seen it before. But they said that a Sith turned to the light before and I believe Kylo can turn as well." Obi-wan said with confidence.


	9. an old friend

The scene then shows Luke watching Rey leave in the Falcon on top of the mountains, as his face shows a frustrated look he turns to walk away. He is then seen again with something in his hand as he is in his jedi robes. The thing in his hand is lighter as he turns it on and walks toward the tree of Jedi to burn it, as he gets closer to the tree you see behind him is the force ghost of Master Yoda watching Luke. Luke then stops as he senses Yoda and turns toward him.

"Master Yoda."

"Young Skywalker."

"I'm ending all of this. The tree, the text, the Jedi. I'm gonna burn it down." Luke tells Yoda before he continues to walk toward the tree, but as he stands before the tree and is about to throw the lighter he stops and slowly brings his hand down as he is lost in thoughts as he cannot burn the tree. Yoda watches with amusement as he then closes his eyes to concentrate on the force as he lifts up one finger as the island then shows lightning in the sky until finally one lightning shoots from the sky to the tree as it starts to burn, Yoda starts to laugh at the shock on Luke's face. Luke then turns to face Yoda as Yoda laughs with amusement.

"Well there goes some important text of the Jedi." Obi-wan says calmly as the others look with disbelief.

"It seems that Master Yda knows my son as well, that means he was the one to teach Luke about the Force." Anakin said smugly at Mace, since Mace was someone who doesn't like him or what he has done/will do.

"Seems as you are right Skywalker, taught Luke I did." Yoda said in confirmation.

Mace turned to face Yoda with a look of disbelief, as how could Yoda teach a person who broke the Jedi rules.

"Ah, Skywalker. Missed you, have I." Yoda tells Luke as the fire starts to increase, Luke looks to the tree and starts to run inside the tree to save the text, but as he is about to enter a burst of flames shoots out of the only entry making Luke fall into the ground. Luke sits up from where he has fallen to see the Jedi tree in flames destroying everything.

"Seem like you both got along well together." Obi-wan observed.

Anakin was happy that his son was taught by someone he knew and was not shunned out, it brought him great relief.

"So it is time for the Jedi Order to end." Luke says as Yoda appears in front of him as he watches the tree.

"Time it is." yoda states as he turns to Luke.

"Hmm. for you to look past a pile of old books, hmm?" Yoda tells him as he walks toward Luke.

"The sacred Jedi texts." Luke says in disbelief on what Yoda said.

"Oh. read them, have you?"

"Well. i..." Luke says as he tries to defend himself.

"Page-turners they were not. Yes, yes, yes. Wisdom they held, but that library contained nothing that the girl Rey does not already possess. Hmm, Skywalker, still looking to the horizon. Never here, now, hmm?" he tells him as he hits Luke with his chain as he brings it up to Lukes face.

"Seems as your boy has a lot of traits from you Anakin. And I see that Master Yoda is chirpy as ever." Obi-wan chuckled as Anakin gave him a dirty look.

"-The need in front of your nose. Hmm?" as he hits Lukes forehead as Luke gives in.

"I was weak. Unwise." he states as he looks down.

"Lost Ben Solo, you did. Lose Rey, we must not."

"I can't be what she needs me to be." Luke tells Yoda in a stern voice with a little anger in his face.

"See even Yoda said that we must not lose Rey, she could be the key to ending this war." Anakin Justifies as Mace turned his head knowing Anakin was right.

"Heeded my words not, did you? Pass on what you have learned. Strength, mastery. But weakness, folly, failure also. Yes, failure most of all. The greatest teacher, failure is." Yoda tells Luke as he listens well to what Yoda tells him, Yoda walks to his side to sit beside him.

"Correct you are Master Yoda, still wise as always." Obi-wan complemented.

"Luke, we are what they grow beyond. That is the true burden of all masters." Yoda says as they both watch the tree in silence.

The scene changes to show the ship in which Finn and Rose are on in hyperspeed, as then it shows the inside of the ship with Rose in the chair to pilot the ship.

"Four parsecs to go. This thing really cooks." Finn tells her.

"I just hope we're in time. You can actually do this right?" she asks the strange man from earlier.

"Yeah, about that..." he tells them as both Finn and Rose turn to him in question.

"Guys, I can do it. But there exists a pre-"do it" conversation about price." he tells them.

"Once we're done, the Resistance will give you whatever you want." Rose tells him.

"What you got deposit-wise?"

"Are you kidding me? Look at us." Finn tells him.

"Is that Haysian smelt?" he says as he points to the necklace that Rose has.

"That's something." he tells them.

"No, we gave you our word. You're gonna get paid. That should be enough." Finn says.

"Guys, I wanna keep helping. But no something, n-n-no doing."

"Okay, listen here, you've got.." Finn is cut off as Rose throws her necklace at the guy to give it to him.

" Oh the nerve of that guy to be asking for a price, does he not know how much that necklace means to her? I would just hit him in the face instead of giving him anything." Raged Anakin.

"Yes Anakin, but we must be calm and wise. they are in no position to disagree if they want to save the Resistance, it's certainly unfair but they can't do anything." Obi-wan clarified to Anakin.

"Do it." she tells him as she turns to the font.

"Now I can help." he tells them. It then shows him taping on the side of the ship to find something as Finn comes to the room.

"Give it back." he says.

"What?"

"Give it back! You have no idea how much that medallion means to her. What are you... why are you ransacking your own ship? It's not your ship." BB-8 chirps.

"He said I stole it."

"Yeah, I got that."

"We stole it." the stranger says to the droid.

"At least you're stealing from the bad guys and helping the good."

"Good guys, bad guys, made-up words. Let's see who formerly owned this gorgeous hunk-uh." he says as he clicks a button to show a ship from the First Order.

"-Ah, this guy was an arms dealer. Made his bank selling weapons to the bad guys." he clicks another button as it shows a ship from the Resistance.

"-oh, and the good. Finn, let me learn something big. It's all a machine, partner. Live free, don't join." he tells Finn as he finally sits down to face Finn who was shocked by the news.

"Well that certainly was a surprise, but not at the same time. People will go anything to make money, even if they have to sell things to the good and wrong people." Anakin said with knowledgment.

The scene changes to show the First Order shooting another Resistance ship that lost power.

"That was the last of their support ships. It's just their main cruiser now." stated an officer to Hux.

"And their fuel reserve?" asked Hux.

"By our calculation, critical." the officer tells Hux, as it then shows the escape ships of the support ship enter the main Resistance ship.

"Is she in there." Poe asked commander D'Acy as he walked toward her.

"The admiral banned you from the bridge. Let's not have a scene.

"No, let's." he tells her as he walks past her.

"Holdo?" he shouts her name to find her.

"You're not allowed in here." D'Acy tell him as you see Holdo watching from where she was.

"I agree with him, what is she thinking! Many have lost their lives." Anakin said with slight irritation.

"Yes, but she has a plan that we aren't aware of. We need to be calm and wait to see what happens." Obi-wan said wisely.

"Flyboy." Holdo says.

"Cut it, lady. We had a fleet now we're down to one ship, and you've told us nothing! Tell us that we have a plan! That there's hope!" he shouts at her to get an answer.

"When I served under Leia, she would say, hope is like the sun. if you only believe in it when you see it..."

"You'll never make it through the night." Poe says in a calmer voice.

"Yes." she tells him as he takes a deep breath, until he hears a noise he looks to where it's coming from to see the monitor.

"Are you fueling up the transports?" he asks her as she doesn't respond he walks toward the monitor.

"You are. All of them? We're abandoning ship? Is that... that's what you got? That's what you brought us to? Coward. Those transport ships are unarmed, unshielded. We abandon this cruiser, we're done. We don't stand a chance. No, you are not just a coward, you are a traitor." he shouts to her as everyone faces him to listen.

"Get this man off of my bridge." she tells the guards as they grab to take him away, she watches him with frustration as they take him.

The scene changes to show the ship of Finn as Poe's voice is heard on their radio.

"Finn, Holdo's loading the crew in the shuttle. She's going to abandon ship. Where are you?"

"Okay ya he has the right to be angry, how will they be able to protect themselves if they're in those transport ships." Asoka stated worriedly.

"Poe, we're on our way back to the fleet. We're so close."

"Did you find the Master Codebreaker?"

"Well, we found a codebreaker. We can shut the tracker down. Just buy us a little more time."

All right. Hurry."

"I sure do hope that that code breaker will be able to help them and that nothing bad happens to them." Asoka said to Anakin.

" I wouldn't worry too much because if that man did betrayed them, well let's just say he's going to be on my hit list when we're free to go." Anakin consulted her.


	10. inside the mega destroyer

The scene changes to show the Falcon in haperspeed, then it shows the inside of the ship with Rey as she closes a cabinet she turns as she starts to think on what's about to happen.

"As soon as I launch, you jump back out of range. Stay there until you get my signal for where to rendezvous." she tells Chewie and R2-D2 as she gets into a pod and gets it all ready, R2-D2 beeps to her and Chewie growls in response.

"If you see Finn before I do, tell him..." she starts to say but gets interrupted by Chewie growling at her.

"What is she gonna do? I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-wan with hesitation on what's about to happen.

"Yeah, perfect. Tell him that." Chewie nods to her as she holds onto Luke's saber takes a deep breath and slide down into the pod to get ready for what is about to come, Chewie closes the door for the pod, as it gets into position the door to the outside opens and the view zooms to Rey's face as she is calm, before they stop out of haperspeed for the pod that Rey is in to fly out of the Falcon before it takes off again in haperspeed, but the pod with Rey heads to the First Order main ship. As it starts to head there some T-fighters follow her to make sure she doesn't do anything, the pod finally gets inside of the main ship and lands to have stormtroopers waiting for her. The view then shows the inside on the pod to show Rey breathing heavily trying to calm down as the pod turns off the door opens, she gaps in anxious waiting to see what happens, she looks out the window to the side to see who open the door only to see Kylo Ren waiting for her as he watches her from the window, until he finally moves to show two stormtroopers behind him to cuff her.

"What is she trying to do, She's gonna get herself killed in there. How irresponsible is she." (proproble already know who this jeak is) Mace said with irritacion (when isn't he irritated).

"I believe she's trying to bring Kylo back to the light, which I believe she will be able to do." the oh so wisly Obi-wan clarified to Mace. Anakin who was beside Obi-wan turned his head to hide his laughter from them as Mace and Obi-wan had a staring contest.

The scene changes to show the ship that Finn is on stop from lightspeed.

"Cloaking our approach. We should be off their scopes. Then we slice a slit in their shield. Blip bloopity bloop, and slip right through.'' The codebreaker says as he works his magic, as the approach to the main ship it shows the shields of the ship in a monitor with one shield flicker off and on, the attendant on the area taps on it to get it working as the flickering stops and the attendant goes back to work then you see the ship land in a close off area to not be suspicious

"So a stormtrooper and a who now are doing what?" Holdo says as the scene changes to the Resistance.

"They are trying to save us. This is our best chance for escape. You have to give Finn and Rose all the time that you can." Poe tells her.

"You have bet the survival of the Resistance on bad odds and put us all at risk. There's no time now. We have to get clear of the cruiser. Load the transports." she says with anger as she moves to get to work.

"Yeah, I was afraid you'd say that." Por says as he turns to face her and some pilots and generals point their guns at her to stop her.

"-Vice Admiral Holdo, I am relieving you of your command for the survival of this ship, its crew, and the Resistance."

"Great a rebel inside the Resistance, what great timing." Anakin said with sarcasm, as Asoka hit her master's shoulder playfully.

"I hope you understand what you're doing." she tells him.

"Yeah. I'm going to the bridge. If they move, stun them." he tells his helpers as he walks by Holdo. The scene changes to show the ironing facilities in the First Order as Finn and Rose and the codebreaker steal clothes from that area to blend in, Finn brads a trash can and dumps it out so he can put it on BB-8 as a disguise, as they walk BB-8 bumps into people as he can't see well.

"Almost there." Finn tells them, as they walk by you see an elevator going up and see that Rey and Kylo Ren are inside the elevator.

"You don't have to do this. I feel the conflict in you. It's tearing you apart." she turns around to see him, the view shows his face as he looks at her.

"Ben, when we touched hands, I saw your future. Just the shape of it, but solid and clear. You will not bow before Snoke. You'll turn. I'll help you. I saw it." she tells him as she walks closer and whispers the last two parts.

"I saw something, too. Because of what I saw, I know when the moment comes, you'll be the one to turn. You'll stand with me. Rey, I saw who your parents are." he tells her as they stand there staring at each other's eyes, until you hear the elevator come to a stop.

"There! See that's proof that she may not be able to help Kylo to return to the light side. She may be the person who will turn to the dark side." jerk face Mace justisfide himself. Those around him roll their eyes with annoyance.

Rey starts to take a couple steps away from Ren as the doors finally open to show Snoke in his throne and four guards on each of his side. Kylo then walks to her to pull her to lead her to Snoke as they're a distance from him.

"I will never get over on how ugly that guy or creature is, just looking at him gives me the hibby-jibbies." Anakin states as he shivers in disgust, others around him nod in agreement.

"Well done, my good and faithful apprentice. My faith in you is restored." he tells them as they get closer Kylo neels as Rey walks a bit until she stops.

"Young Rey. welcome." he says with a smile on his horrid face.

The scene changes to show Finn walking in the hallways.

"So this is it, the tracker's right behind this door." he tells them, as the codebreaker gets into position to work, he uses the pendant of Rose to open a hidden panel.

"Haysian smelt. Best conductor." he tells them as he hands back the pendant to Rose.

"And you're welcome."

"Good time to figure out how we get back to the fleet?" Rose moves to Finn as she tells him this.

"I know where the nearest escape pods are," he tells her.

"Course you do."

"BB-8 tell me something good." Poe's voice is heard in a radio as BB-8 reasons to his master.

"Poe we're almost there. Have the cruiser prepped for lightspeed." Finn asked as the view changes to Poe as he walks down the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm on it pal. You just hurry." Poe says as he gets into the bridge.

"Clear the bridge, escort the officers down to the hangar."

"Commander... Captain Dameron, Admiral Holdo was looking for you." C-3PO said as Poe gets on the chair to get lightspeed ready.

"Yeah, we spoke."

"If making your commander of the ship held at gunpoint speaking... then i don't know what arguing is like." Anakin jokes, with some chuckling with him.

"Sir, I am almost afraid to ask."

"Good instinct, Threepio. Go with that." Poe interrupts him, in the hangar where the escape pods were at you see that the power in that area shut off, you then see Holdo kick a pipe that releases high pressure to where Poe's fellow officers were at to distracted them a little bit for her to get a gun and stun them all.

"Steal that door." commanded Poe as he saw what was happening in the hanger as Connix ran to close the door.

"We're running out of time." Rose tells Finn.

"Come on, how's it going?"

"Almost there."

"Threepio, where do you think you're going?" Poe tells C-3PO as the scene changes to them again.

"It would be quite against my programming to be party to a mutiny."

"Hey!" Poe yells at him.

"It is not the correct protocol. Oh! Neither is this!" the droid shouts as the doors release sparks.

"Man! How I love and hate Threepio, I need to adjust him to be more calm and not uptite." Anakin said my amusement.

"Finn? We're ready to make the jump!" it changes to show Finn.

"Now or never." the codebreaker stops as Finn looks at him confused.

"Now" he said as the machine processes to reveal the door opening to show the tracker.

"You're up." Finn tells Rose as they walk inside.

The door in the Resistance ship is shown as it shows Poe and Connix getting in a fire position as the door is being taken down, it then shows Rose and Finn running to the tracker only to be stopped by stormtrooper and officers.

"You there, hands up!" They tell Finn and Rose as they are surrounded, but then it shows Poe as he can hear the stormtroopers commanding Finn he looks on with confusion. BB-8 hides and you see more stormtroopers enter as well as Phasma.

"FN-2187. So good to have you back." You then see Poe as he says.

"They didn't make it." After that the door to the bridge blasted open to reveal Leia as she walked into the room.

"Leia!" Poe said with a surprised voice as Leia then raised her hand to reveal a gun as she stuns him, knocking him out. You then see the pods in the hanger flying out of the ship, then you see Holdo holding onto Poe's face as she smiles at him until she lets go so they can put him on one of the pods.

Anakin relives a breath as the sight of his future daughter, knowing that she is well and not on death's bed.

"That one is a troublemaker, I like him." She tells Leia.

"Me too. Now, time to board your transport." she says as she starts to walk into the ship only to stop when Holdo specks.

"For the transports to escape, someone needs to stay behind and pilot the cruiser." she tells Leia as they stare at each other.

"Too many losses. I can't take any more." Leia tells her in a sad voice.

"Sure you can. You taught me how."

"That is a brave woman right there, even though there was miscommunication she was a great leader from what I was able to see of her." Obi-wan said with admiracion as he knew she would pass soon.

"Indeed she was." Anakin agrees with him.

'She even reminded me of my lovely Padme' Anakin thought with a slight frown.

"May the Force be..." they say at the same time as they laugh.

"You go on. I've said it enough." Leia tells her.

"May the Force be with you always." Holdo said as tears were in her eyes as they held hands for the last time.

"Cloaking device activated. We should be off their scopes." a female pilot said through the radio of the Pods as D'Acy looks on.

"Let's hope this works." she said as you then see Leia looking out of the window watching Holdo as they take off.

"For the sake of her sacrifice I hope her plan works." Anakin says with worry, as he got a feeling something was about to happen that wasn't gonna be good.


	11. darkness grows

The scene changes to show Rey as the cuffs on her were unlocked and falling to the ground.

"Come closer, child. So much strength. Darkness rises, and light to meet it. I warned my young apprentice that as he grew stronger, his equal in the light would rise." Snoke says as Rey doesn't move a muscle and he grabs the lightsaber from Kylo from the Force.

"skywalker, -" he chuckles.

"- I assumed. Wrongly. Closer, I said." as he said this with the Force he moves Rey closer to him.

"It was like they were meant to be." Anakin chuckles at his joke as others stare at him.

"Really! You joke at this moment, we're about to witness a serious moment and you want to crack a joke." Obi-wan states with disbelief. Anakin sinks into his chair as he realizes his mistake.

"Hey I thought I should lighten the mood with what about to happen." Anakin justifies himself.

'Also is it my fault that I kinda want Kylo and Rey to be together.' He thought to himself.

"You underestimate Skywalker, and Ben Solo, and me. It will be your downfall." she tells him as he continues to bring her forwarded.

"Oh, have you seen something? A weakness in my apprentice. Is that why you came?"

Rey doesn't answer him and he starts to laugh.

"Young fool. It was I who bridged your minds. I stoked Ren's conflicted soul. I knew he was not strong enough to hide it from you. And you were not wise enough to resist the bait. And now, you will give me Skywalker. Then I will kill you with the cruelest stroke." he tells her as the view would change from him to Kylo, then Snoke brought Rey closer to put his hand beside her head as he whispers the last part of his speech.

"And I was right, this was a trap. We're doomed cause of her." Shouts Mace in anger.

"But what if Snoke is lying. He could've said this to weaken Rey, we don't know everything and no one can create a bond to two people. It's simply impossible." Obi-wan response to Mace.

"Correct you are Obi-wan, we do not know if he speaks the truth. We must watch and wait to seek answers." Yoda replies to everyone.

"No." Rey tells him firmly.

"Yes." he said before he pushes her back and moves her with the Force as she is stuck in the air and tries to resist him from coming into her mind.

"Give me everything." he tells her slowly as the view changes to Kylo as he watches her from below.

"No! No! No!" he hears her in a frightened voice, but looks away, as the view changes to show Rey with her face showing pain as she finally screams from the pain she is in.

"How horrible! Oh how much pain she has to be in." Asoka fearfully says, while watching Rey. Anakin grabs her hand in sign of comfort.

The scene changed to show Poe gasping as he is woken from his sleep, he looks around to see he is in the pods as he starts to sit up.

"No. No. No. No. No" he says as he runs toward the window to see the Resistance ship in a distance, he slams his hand on the window as he looks down in sadness.

"Poe." Leia shouts from where she is at to him. He sees her as she mosions him to sit beside her.

"Ah i was wondering what happened to them." Anakin sighed in relief.

"So far they look like they're safe." Comment Asoka.

"What is that?" He questions her as you can see a planet close to them.

"The mineral planet, Crait. An uncharted hideout from the days of the Rebellion." D'Acy answered to Poe.

"That's a Rebel base?"

"Abandoned, but heavily armored with enough power to get a distress signal to our allies scattered in the Outer Rim."

"Holdo knew the First Order was tracking our big ship. They're not monitoring for little transports." Leia told Poe.

"Ah, I see her plan. This could work, she was a brave and smart woman." Obi-wan comments on Holdo's plan and creativity.

"So we could slip down to the surface unnoticed and hide til the First Order passes. That could work." Poe said as Leia smiled at him.

"She was more interested in protecting the light than she was seeming like a hero." she said as she grabbed the beacome from Poe's wrists. You then heard an explosion as you can see that the First Order is still firing at the Resistance cruiser. Then you see the inside showing Holdo watching them from the window.

"Godspeed, Rebels." She said watching them leave.

"Truly a masterpiece, sad to see such potential be lost in this war." Mace spoke sorrowfully as she sacrificed herself to save the others.

The scene changes to show stormtroopers guarding Finn and Rose as they walk down the hallway, you then see that the hanger of the First Order has many stormtroopers lined up in a line, until you see Finn and Rose thrown into their knees. You then see General Hux there as he walks up to Finn to slap him in the face.

"Well done, Phasma." Hux says to her.

"Your ship and payment, as we agreed." Phasma said with her head to the side to show the codebreaker walking to view as he looks at the big bows of money he has, Rose looks at him with anger as he looks at them.

The room grew with tension and bloodlust, Obi-wan had to hold on to Anakin, as he shakes with fury.

"That piece of crap! Just wait until I get my hands on you, you'll wish you were never born!" Anakin shouts with anger, as he tries to break from Obi-wan's grip.

"Calm yourself! I know you feel anger as do I, but we mustn't lose ourselves to hatred. What he did is wrong, but mark my word he will suffer his own consequences." Obi-wan explained to Anakin to calm him down.

"You lying snake." Rose tells him as tears are shown in her eyes as she tries to struggle against the stormtroopers to attack him, Finn is shown with the same face as Rose.

"We got caught, I cut a d-d-deal." he told them.

"Wait. cut a deal with what?" Finn says with confusion.

"Oh he is totally gonna get it." Anakin thrashes in Obi-wan's grip.

"Sir, we checked on the information from the thief. We ran a decloaking scan, and sure enough, 30 Resistance transports have just launched from the cruiser." an officer reported to Hux as Rose and Finn's face are shown with fear.

"He told us the truth. Will wonders never cease?" Hux said as he walked next to Phasma.

"No." Rose said with shock.

"Are our weapons ready?"

"Ready and aimed, sir."

"Fire at will." Hux said as the officer is seen walking away to do as commanded.

"Wait. No, no. No, you can't!" Finn starts to struggle as Rose yells at them to stop.

Anakin stops moving as his eyes are hidden beneath his hair, Obi-wan holds his grip tighter as he can feel Anakin's anger grow. Obi-wan grows worried for his friend, then slowly Anakin lifts his head to the screen.

"I'm going to kill him." Anakin said darkly. You could feel the anger and bloodlust coming from Anakin, Asoka who was next to Anakin stared at him with fear from all the hatred coming from him.

"Anakin you need to think clearly, I know this is hard to see. But there is still hope that they will survive, it may feel hopeless but we can change this outcome. Calm yourself so that we can plan a different future." Obi-wan spoke softly to Anakin.

"While I don't like how you are acting you do need to calm yourself. Like Obi-wan said this can be changed as the future is not yet set on stone." Surprisingly Mace as well spoke a bit softly. Anakin calms down as he leans on Obi-wan for support, as he looks at everyone with guilt from his reaction earlier.

"Right, sorry everyone. I wasn't in my right set of mind, I felt like I wasn't myself. Forgive me for my actions." Anakin quietly spoke with shame, he turned to look at Asoka only to flinch at her expression of slight fear.

"Sorry for frightening you Asoka."

"It's alright Master, I would do the same." Asoka smiles at Anakin as she grabs his hand to comfort him with Obi-wan.

You then can see the weapon is charging up and takes aim, destroying one pod as the people in the pods start to panic as the First Order continues to fire, hitting another as the Resistance tries to dodge the shot.

"Admiral, we're taking fire! Do we turn around?" a pilot appresa in a hologram in front of Holdo.

The room stays silent as Anakin holds Asoka's and Obi-wan's hands to not react again to the voices and explosions.

"No, you're too far out. Full speed to planetfall. Full speed!" but as she said this another ship is destroyed as she turns around to see from the window with fear and sadness.


	12. chaos in the hanger

The scene changes to show Snoke releasing Rey as she falls down from the height she was kept in. She turns around to lay on her stomach as Snoke erupts in laughter.

"Well, well, I did not expect Skywalker to be so wise." The view is shown to Kylo then to Rey as she angrily glares at Snoke.

"And there goes the safety of the last jedi." Mace spoke with annoyance as Snoke knows where Luke hides.

"Poor girl, having her mind looked at against her will for informacion again." Shaak Ti, a council member, spoke softly as if to know Rey's pain.

"-We will give him and the Jedi Order the death he desires. After the Rebels are gone, we will go to his planet and obliterate the entire island." Rey's anger rose with every word Snoke spat. She finally reached out her hand to steal the lightsaber from Snoke with the force, only for it to go past her and Kylo. It eventually whacked her on the head and went back to Snoke as he is the one who controls it.

"At least she's not giving up to surrender, she's putting up a fight. As would I in her situacion, though I wish she could've struck him. That monter should not yield my saber, I'm gonna have to wash it a hundred times after this. I don't want to have his disgusting germs on my saber." commented Anakin, after recovering from his outlash.

"You do know that he has yet to actually touch your saber and that it's right beside you?." Obi-wan questions Anakin with humor.

"Yes I know! But just looking at this makes me want to clean it anyway, I believe I'll continue to wash it every time i remember this scene." Anakin spoke with displeasure at the thought.

"Such spunk. Look here now." He says as he moves her to the window revealing the sight of Resistance escape pods slowly getting destroyed.

"-The entire Resistance on those transport... soon they will all be gone. For you, all is lost."

Rey was enraged, she snatches Kylo's lightsaber and lights it. All the guards immediately grabbed their weapons to attack her if need be, but Snoke stops them from moving.

"Oh things are starting to get spicy up in here." Ahsoka. chirped with amusement.

"I believe as you put it, things are about to get 'spicy' in here. I wonder if she can harm his horrendous face, more than it already is." Obi-wan said smugly.

"Ooh. and still that fiery spit of hope. You have the spirit of a true Jedi!" Finally Rey got too tired of him and ran towards him to try to strike him down, only for Snoke to throw her towards Kylo with the Force as she landed on the floor and Kylo's saber in front of him. The view is then shown to his face as he looks at his saber then to Snoke.

"And because of that, you must die." with the Force he brings her up and turns her toward Kylo as she tries to struggle against him.

"Oh so close, yet she failed." Mace said with no emotion.

"How can you say that! Snoke is too strong for her and she can't overpower him, not without help. Do you really think you could defeat him by yourself Mace? Cause' I doubt you could." Anakin exclaimed. Mace turns his head away from Anakin so as to avoid his gaze.

"My worthy apprentice, son of darkness, heir apparent to Lord Vader. Where there was conflict, I now sense resolve. Where there was weakness, strength. Complete your training, and fulfill your destiny." when he was talking Kylo glaced at Rey, he then grabs his lightsaber and stands up in front of Rey.

"I know what I have to do." he tells her and she breathes in sharply.

"Ben." she whispers as Snokes starts to laugh.

"What the heck! Noo, why do this Kylo?!" Anakin spoke with sadness.

'Wait a minute! Did Snoke say Kylo was heir to the sith lord Vader? Does that mean either Han Solo's unnamed parent is Vader or could it possible be m- wait no, I would never. It can't be! But I have been having visions, but that could be anything. It can't be true, it just CAN'T!' Anakin turned pale in realization of who could be Vader, he looked around to see if any other came to the same conclusion or heard the Vader part. But it seemed like no one caught that from Snoke's speech as they weren't giving him looks, but Master Yoda seemed lost in thought.

'Of course Master Yoda caught on to what Snoke said, hopefully he doesn't remove me from the Jedi counsel.' Thought Anakin.

"Lets just hope Kylo can come to change his mind last minute." Obi-wan said, assuring. Anakin nods in response, as he can't speak from his thoughts.

"You think you can turn him? Pathetic child. I cannot be betrayed, I cannot be beaten. I see his mind, I see his every intent. Yes." Snoke says as he closes his eyes. But as Kylo lifts up his saber on his right hand, his left hand is on his side moving Luke's saber.

"I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true. And now, foolish child, he ignites it,-" the view changes to kylo and to Snoke.

"And kills his true enemy!" Snoke yells as Kylo's left hand turns on the light saber, causing Snoke to stop and drop Rey to show the saber slicing his body in half as Kylo brings the saber forward Rey grabs it and stands up to look to Kylo in disbelief, as they stare at each other Kylo activates his sader as they turn side by side, back to back to fight against Snoke's loyal crimson guards.

"Yesss! I ship it! You make to soo proud." (っ ͡❛ 皿 ͡❛)っ🎔 Shouted Anakin with pride.

"Boom! In your face Mace! He is fighting with her." ( ͡▀̿ ̿ ͜ʖ ͡▀̿ ̿ ) Anakin shouts with smugness in his voice, as Mace turns away with defeat plastered on his face.

"I have to say I'm genuinely pleased with how this turned out, I just hope Kylo doesn't do anything foolish in the end." Obi-wan spoke with thrill in his tone, at the outcome of the scene.

They block the guards hits and then Rey pushes the guard, then stabs a one that was blocking Kylo's saber from killing them. Then three other guards attack Rey at the same time as well as Kylo as Rey kicks them to attack. The scene changes to show another transport being destroyed as you then see Poe running to the pilots area.

"Come on, give it full thrusters. Full speed!" Poe yells to the pilot's.

"I am, sir." The pilot responds to Poe and another transport gets destroyed.

"You murdering bastard!" Finn yells to the codebreaker.

"T-T-Take it easy, Big F. They blow you up today, you blow them up tomorrow. It's just business." he tells Finn as the officers take his stuff to a ship.

"You're wrong." Finn tells him.

"Ugh, they show us a happy scene and now we have to watch this jerkface again. I wanna see what happens to Kylo and Rey, not this backstabbing jerk." Anakin whined when he saw the codebreaker as he remembered his outlash from before.

"Now, now Anakin, we must be civilized as this scene can have some importance to it later." Obi-wan calmly spoke to Anakin.

"Yeah I know, but that guy better watch himself. Cause I'm totally coming after his kneecaps, if I ever see him in the future." Anakin grumbles as he folds his arms to his mighty chest uwu ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Maybe." he said as he then starts to walk away.

The scene changes to show Kylo fighting against one Red guard, before he knocks him out and throws him into the other guard. It then shows Rey fighting against two guards, she slashes the first guard's waist, knocking him out. The other guard's weapon is a wip and it wraps around Rey's lightsaber causing her to move toward the guard, as the guard grabs Rey's throat she moves swiftly behind the guard, raising her weapon on their ribcage instantly killing them . She then spins around to throw the wip off her saber, almost hitting another guard causing a fire. The said guard has one double edge spear but pulls it apart, turning it into two short spears. The guard spins his weapons preparing an attack as Rey imitates him with her saber. She shouts, charging towards the Crimson guard, causing the two weapons to clash.

"I can say with great pride that they both fight really well. Rey will make a great Jedi in the future." Anakin spoke with pride, as they watched them fight.

"I do say, they make a great pair together." Obi-wan tells Anakin as he agrees.

"Yes I know, I hope when this is over they can be together." Anakin said with confidence.

"No I don't think so, you do know that attachment is forbidden in the Jedi order. They will not be together ever." Mace (party pooper ( ͡ಥ ͜ʖ ͡ಥ)) >:( ( spoke with authority.

"Well if you have forgotten, this is a new time era and those rules are long gone. Also it seems I married in the future and made a powerful Jedi Master, so I believe that they can and could get together at the end of this." Anakin Justified.

"Yes you did make a good Jedi son, but you also made a destructive grandson. Who brought darkness to the world and destroyed peace in many planets. I do not believe having them together will be good for the world."

"Yes, but Kylo is fighting with Rey and is moving to the light. Also there can never not be someone who only has darkness or light. We have both, together they could bring balance to the galaxy and help each other." Anakin reasons with Mace.

"He has a very good point, how about we see what happens to them. Before we judge what should happen." Obi-wan advised. Both Anakin and Mace agreed and left the discussion alone.

The view is then shown with Kylo fighting two guards as their weapons intertwine with each other causing him to be immobilized. As a third guard goes towards him, Kylo jumps to free himself from their weapons, then he lunges towards the third Guard to stab him. He raises his weapon at eye level to look at the guard in front and behind him as they circle around him.Kylo then looks to his surroundings as almost everything is on fire. He glances at Rey, only to see her struggling to fight the last Guard as the guard slashes her upper arm, making her shout in pain. Kylo starts to think up a plan as one of the guards transforms their staff into a whip, swinging it while coming towards him. Kylo blocks the attack as the second guard strikes but Kylo then ducks under the weapons to attack the third guard. He then grabs the second guards staff to immobilize them as he fends off the third guard. He then turns to slash off the head of the first guard and moves between the two other guards as all three guards attack him.

The Jedi watch Kylo's fighting style with amazement, as Anakin takes note's for future reference.

The view changes to show Rey backing away to prevent the weapon from hitting her, until the guard kicks Rey on her knee causing her to collapse on the floor. Rey struggles to get up as she swings her saber to prevent any other attacks. The view is back to Kylo. The guard clasps Kylo in place, until Kylo swings his saber into the guards shoulder to incapacitate him. He is able to get a second weapon as he attacks the other guard. He brings the second weapon with the saber to prevent the guard from striking him. The guard swiftly moves away to prevent injuries. The other guard comes to prevent the weapon from clashing with their armor, Kylo moves and strikes him with his saber. The other guard grabs a weapon and swings it at him, forcing Kylo to move away from the body. He loses his weapon and the guard swings their weapon at kylo but he takes a hold of the weapon. The guard takes advantage of this and turns Kylo to place him in a chokehold position. Kylo struggles to free himself, pushing the weapon away from his neck. Rey moves to slash the guard, but misses causing her to stumble. The guard uses this opportunity to grab her arm and hold her in place to strike her. The view shows Kylo panting as he continues to struggle. Then it switches to Rey in the same position, with the saber preventing the weapon from striking her. She looks at the guard, then drops her saber to free herself. She turns to grab her saber, strikes and kills the last guard. She stands up to turn around to see Kylo struggling.

"It seems as they are starting to tire out with exhaustion and are in a tight spot. What Rey did to get the saber was genius of her." Obi-wan commented.

"I hope she can help Kylo, but she is probably already going to do it." Anakin spoke worriedly.

"Ben!" She shouts. He looks at her as she throws her saber toward him. He catches the saber, aimes it at the last Red guard's head and lights the saber, killing the guard. He stares at her intensely as he yeets the guard to the side and throws the second weapon away. Rey turns her head to the side and runs towards the window.

"The fleet. Order them to stop firing at them. There's still time to save the fleet." she tells him as she is in front of the window, she turns toward him and stares at him as he does nothing. You then see Kylo walking toward the body of Snoke, then the view goes back to Rey as she watches him confusingly.

"Ben?" She calls him softly. Kylo as he breathes heavily.

"It's time to let old things die. Snoke, Skywalker." He turns his body toward hers.

"-The Sith, the Jedi, the Rebels... Let it all die. Rey." He lifts his hand toward her.

"I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy."

"Don't do this, Ben. please don't go this way." She tells him as her eyes begin to water with tears.

"Noooooo! BEN! You idiot, you had ONE JOB and that was to help her and be with her, NOT TRY AND MAKE A NEW ORDER!" Anakin shouts with angust at Kylo's stupidity( ͡╥ ͟ʖ ͡╥.

"I told you, one can never return from the dark side." You-know-who said ( ͡' ͟ʖ ͡').

"And I told YOU, that it can be done. Since it has already been done before. He just can't get over what happened when he was a Jedi." Anakin justified as he tries to keep his anger under control to not have another outburst.

"No, no. you're still holding on! Let go! Do you wanna know the truth about your parents? Or have you always known?" She stays quiet as tears run down her face as he walks toward her.

"And you've just hidden it away. You know the truth. Say it. Say it."

"They were nobody." She tells him in sadness.

"They were filthy junk traders who sold you off for drinking money. They're dead in a paupers' grave in the Jakku desert. You have no place in this story. You come from nothing. You're nothing." She looks away as tears are still in her eyes.

"But not to me." She looks up to him as he says that, Kylo then offered his hand to her.

"Join me." She looks at his hand as she doesn't know what to do. He takes a step closer to her with his hand still out to her as he waits patiently for her response.

"Please." He whispers to her as he pleads with tints of sadness.

"He sounds so sad and helpless, he wants her by his side. But he wants to do something that she doesn't want, why can't he see that she just wants to help others and stay as they are, why did he also have to bring up her parents, that's just a low blow." Anakin miserably says as Obi-wan and Asoka try to comfort him.

"I truly thought he was going to insult her when he said 'your nothing.' but when he went 'but not to me.' you gotta admit that was pretty smooth of him.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) But I hope she doesn't join him to protect the Rebellion." Asoka whispers to Anakin and Obi-wan as they chuckle at first in agreement.

"If this wasn't sad I would've said I'm impressed and use that on you-know-who, but she would probably slap me on the face before I would finish." Anakin jokes with them, as they try to not let anyone else hear.

The scene changes to show the Resistance continuing to be destroyed, then it shows Holdo watching them as she turns with a face filled of determination. She gets on the commanding chair and starts clicking on the device as the chair moves, it then shows the cruiser engines firing up.

"Sir, the Resistance cruiser's preparing to jump to lightspeed." An attendant reported to Hux.

"Oh what is she going to do?" Obi-wan questions as they watch her.

"It's empty. They're just trying to pull our attention away. pathetic. Keep your fire on the transports." Hux commanded.

The scene changes to show Rey as she slowly lifts her hand and as she is about to touch his hand she reaches with the Force to grab Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber. As it comes close toward her, Kylo reaches for the saber through the force, they both struggle to get the saber as it floats in the air between them.

"Execution by blaster is too good for them. Let's make this hurt." Phamsa says as the scene changes to show Finn and Rose being pushed to the ground as two stormtroopers walked beside them with weaspon to torture them with.

"Finn." Rose calls out to him as they stare at each other.

"On my command." Phasma said, but then the scene changes to show the cruiser turning.

"Oh my, so many things are happening all at once. I'm so glad that Rey denied Kylo's offer, but who will be the one to get my saber is the real question?" Anakin spoke with anticipation.

"I hope Finn and Rose will be alright, but I think I know what Holdo is about to do." Obi-wan said worriedly.

"She's running away." Connix said as she looked to Poe.

"No, she isn't." He tells her. You see inside the cruiser as Holdo aims the ship toward the First Order, the officers in the First Order realize what she is gonna do.

"Fire on that cruiser!" Commanded Hux. The scene changes to show Rey and Kylo being pushed away as the force around them gets stronger. They continue to struggle through the force to get the saber as it moves back and forth between them. Then it shows Holdo on the cruiser then back to Kylo as they are straining from the force to get the saber Rey yells with agony as they continue.

"It's kinda fun to see how straining it must be to fight between themselves for my saber, my saber is so cool." Anakin says with awe.

"Execute." Ordered Phasma as the trooper swings the weapon. The view shows Holdo moving the ship forwards the First orders main ship as it enters into lightspeed as Rose closes her eyes from the incoming torture, the scene shows the saber between Rey and Kylo glow before breaking in half leaving a blinding light as it throws them off. Then it shows the cruiser at lightspeed going through the First Order main ship and destroying all the ships behind the ship, leaving a big explosion in its wake as the transports are able to safely move to the planet with no more difficulties.

The room is silent, as no one makes any indication to speak at what just happened.

"My, my saber broke. It broke from both of them fighting over it, they were both worthy of my saber. Thi-this is both amazing and frightening." Anakin spoke with amazement at what happened, but was saddened by the sacrifice of Holdo.

"Holdo was a brave woman, to sacrifice yourself for others. Her name will go down in history for her valiant act for peace." Obi-wan spoke with respect for Holdo as the others agreed with him.

Poe and Leia watch with sadness knowing what had happened to Holdo and the sacrifice that was made. It is then shown inside the hangar where Finn and Rose whereas their surrounding was filled with fire and things falling, but then it shows Finn on the ground as he regains consciousness from the explosion by Rose who was pulling his leg to get to safety.

"Finn. there's a shuttle back that way! We gotta go!" She shouts to him as they start to run to get to the shuttle, until they see Phasma and some stormtroopers walking their way as they were not hurt from the explosion.

"Oh they're alive. That's good." Asoka commented on seeing them.

"Yes, they are both well, that's good. Hopefully they can escape out of there." Obi-wan said worriedly for them.

"Traitor!" She yells as the stormtrooper starts firing at them, but is stopped by something firing at her. They turn to see who did it, to see a machine firing at them as it started to move towards them, only to show BB-8 controlling the machine. Finn and Rose looked at each other in confusion until they were shot at again, they then ran to find a spot to hide as they grabbed a gun. They continue to run until Rose sees Phasma come behind Finn; she shouts to him to warn him. He then turns to see Phasma as Rose tries to shoot at her but the blast flies out of her armor. Phasma gets ready to attack Finn as he activates his weapon, he charges at her knocking out a trooper in his face from hitting them with his weapon, he then jumps to strike at her but she deflects it with her staff.

"What is it with this woman and Finn, can he just get away from her safely." Exclaimed Anakin.

"You are a bug in the system." She tells him.

"Let's go, chrome dome." He tells her as they fight, clashing their weapons against each other.

"Come on!" Finn yells at her as she charges at him, but he ducks down until she hits him with her hand causing him to stumble a bit. But then she swings her weapon at him causing him to fall into the pit.

"No!" Rose shouts as she saw him fall. Phasma then turned around to aim her blaster at Rose, but she ducks down for cover. The view then focuses on Phasma as you then see Finn Rising up.

"Hey." He said as she turns around to see a ramp lifting up Finn as he slams his weapon on her face causing her to stumble to the floor, she looks up with her mask half broken, showing her blue-gray eyes filled with fury.

"Oh thank the Force that he is okay, I truly thought he was gone." Obi-wan sighs in relief.

"You were always scum."She tells him as he looks at her.

"Rebel scum." He scoffed as the floor surrounding her began to tear apart. She looked at him for a final time before she fell as well into the fire and destroyed parts of the ship. Finn watches her until he hears BB-8 and turns to face him.

"Hey! Need a lift?" Rose shouted to him as he ran toward them, then you see that they were on close to the T-fighter near the opening of the hangar. Then it shows the ship flying out of the hanger as a signal that they escaped, but then the scene changes to show Snoke's dead face as Hux appears in the throne room. Then Snoke's lower body slips from the chair, causing a loud thump. Hux then turns around to see Kylo on the floor, Hux moves his coat to grab his blaster, but then Kylo suddenly awakens as Hux then puts his coat back to where it was before as Kylo starts to stand up.

"What happened?" He questions Kylo.

"The girl murdered Snoke. What happened?" Kylo stands before the window to see all the destruction outside.

"Well I'm glad they escaped, but COME ON. Did Kylo really have to rat out Rey, because she rejected him." Anakin shouts with anger.

"Well I mean, wouldn't you do the same thing as well Anakin if that was you." Obi-wan smugly tells him, as Anakin stays quiet and doesn't respond.

"She took Snoke's escape craft."

"We know where she's going. Get all our forces down to that Resistance base. Let's finish this." Kylo commanded as he started to walk away.

"Finish this? Who do you think you're talking to? You presume to command my army? Our Supreme Leader is dead! We have no ruler!" Shouted Hux in anger before he was Force choked by Kylo as he turned to Hux.

"The Supreme Leader is Dead." Kylo said in anger.

"Long live The Supreme Leader." Hux said while he was being choked.

"Really, you gotta be kidding me. Welp Rey is still out there, so there is still hope for them." Anakin sighs as he whispers the last part to himself.


	13. the resistance continues

The scene changed to show the outside of the planet Crait, then we see the inside of the planet to show a snowy landscape. Then we see Leia standing by the opening of a barrier as she looks outside to see a spacecraft approaching.

"They're coming, shut the door." She reports into the radio as she walks inside, you see creatures running inside as well for shelter.

"Incoming!" Shouted a Rebel as a ship comes closer to them, shots are being fired at the small aircraft.

"If I'm not wrong I think that's the ship Finn and Rose was on?." Anakin questions the incoming ship being shot at.

"Go! Go! Move! Get that shield door down!" Poe commanded as the small ship landed inside the bunker as the doors fully shut. Everyone then started to fire at the ship, until they spotted two hands up.

"No! Wait, don't shoot! It's us!" Yells Rose.

"Hold your fire!" Poe said as everyone stopped to look to see Finn and Rose stand up from the ship.

"Finn?" Leia questions.

"Finn! Rose! You're not dead! Where's my droid? Buddy! I'm so glad to see you!" Poe smiles as he runs to his droid as Rose looks around to see who was all there.

"Is this all that's left?" She asked Finn, who looked at her. We then see everyone setting up to get to work with old equipment.

"My goodness, that is not a lot of people. Thankfully Finn and Rose were able to make it safe to them." Obi-wan sighed.

"All right, shields are up so they can't hit us from orbit. Use whatever power we've got left to broadcast a distress signal to the Outer Rim." Poe Order everyone.

"Use my personal code. If there are any allies to the Resistance, it's now or never."

"Rose, what do you get?"

"Rotting munitions, rusted artillery, some half-gutted skim speeders." She reported.

"Well, let's just pray that the big-ass door holds long enough for us to get help." They then heard explosions from outside, from the inside they saw through a pair of binoculars a weapon.

"My goodness, what in the name of the Force is that!" Obi-wan commented after seeing the weapon of the First Order.

"I have no idea what that is, but I'm glad I don't have to fight it yet. I think Obi-wan and I already have enough troubles to take before we can think to take that thing on." Anakin exclaimed.

"A battering ram cannon." Finn reported what he saw.

"A what now?"

"Miniaturized Death Star tech. It'll crack that door open like an egg."

"There has to be a back way out of here, right?" Rose said.

"BB-8, what do you get?"

"BB-8 had analyzed the mine's schematics. This is the only way in or out." C3-PO said as rumbles could be heard.

"Come on, we have allies. People believe in Leia. they'll get our message, they'll come. But we have to buy time. We gotta take out that cannon." Everyone stares at him with hope, the view changes to show some soldier running out of the bunker.

"I sure do hope that they can get help from others, it would be a shame if they didn't." Asoka said anxiously.

"Oh I bet they will come, if not. Well they will have to deal with me, for leaving my daughter stranded on that planet." Anakin said while grinning evilly ( ͡🔥 ㅅ ͡🔥).

"On me! On me!" A soldier commands as they get inside the towers that have weapons and get ready to attack the Order. You then see a general walk on the landscape, but as he walks, his footprints leave a red mark. One of the soldiers touches the red mark to taste what it is.

"Salt" He said as he spits the salt out of his mouth. The officer that was walking watches the Order to see what they are doing, in a radio you could hear orders begin given as the door releases old fighters as they slowly go to the ground, but are in terrible condition.

"Engage your mono-ski. The green toggle" Rose tells Finn as he has trouble flying. As he finally does a metal stick falls on the ground causing red dust to form behind him.

"All right, listen up. I don't like these rust buckets and I don't like our odds, but... what the hell?" Poe said as a part fell from his speeder making his foot fall out.

"Just keep it tight and don't get drawn in too close till they roll that cannon out front." Poe finishes saying as they form a line as they head toward the First Order. Rose looks at her pendent as she touches it, before focusing.

"All right, ground forces, lay down some fire!" Poe commanded as they fired the weapons that they had so they could destroy the First Order.

"Oh my force! Those are in horrible shape, I hope that they don't fall to their death. Look! Poe's foot is dangling off of that, it sure doesn't look safe." Exclaimed Anakin with disbelief.

"Yes I do hope they will be alright fighting." Obi-wan said a tad bit worried.

"Thirteen incoming light craft. Shall we hold until we clear them?" Hux asked Kylo as they were on his ship.

"No. The Resistance is in the mine. Push through." Kylo said as T-Fighters were released.

"Fighters, break off." Poe yelled as they moved to avoid fatalities, but two ended up getting hit.

"Come on! We gotta hold them till they pull up that cannon!" Poe said as they moved everywhere to confuse the fighter from the dust. The soldiers on the ground were taking fire as the fighters passed them.

"Rose, you got three right behind you!" Poe told her as a fighter locked on her position. Rose tried to go faster to lose them but it didn't work.

"I can't lose them." She said worriedly, but then all three fighters were shot at and destroyed, Rose looked up to see who it was.

"Oh thank the force, I thought she was a goner for a sec." Anakin takes a breath of relief.

"Is that who I think it is?" Asoka questions who destroyed the freighters from Rose.

"Woo! Yeah!" Finn shouted as he saw the Millennium Falcon, inside the ship you could see Chewie growling as Porg growled as well as they took out lots of fighters.

"Whoo! I like this!" Rey said as she was in the weapons area.

"Blow that piece of junk out of the shy!" Yelled Kylo with fury as he knew who was on it.

"Bwahaha, this is hilarious! He is so angry cause' he knows who it is, and she didn't want to go with him. Yes! You go Rey" Anakin shouts with joy, mocking Kylos misery ( ͠◭ ㅅ ͠◭ ).

"All fighters!" Hux said as more fighters came to destroy the Falcon.

"Chewie, peel off from the battle. Draw them away from the speeders." Rey said as she continued to destroy the fighter, as they flew away from the battle.

"She drew 'em off! All of 'em!" Poe cheered.

"Oh, they hate that ship!" Finn said.

"Oh you have no idea, also I thought you shipped Kylo and Rey together. Why are you laughing at his misery?." Obi-wan questions Anakin.

"Well I still do, but Kylo needs to change his way of thinking before he can hope to be with her. So until then I will continue to laugh at him for the mistake that he made." Anakin said with a firm tone.

The scene changed to show the fighters aiming at Rey as they flew into a crack that was in the land with pieces of salt sticking out to destroy the fighter. They moved sideways making the Porg fall into the window, but the weapon Rey was controlling was getting damaged.

"Chewie!" Shouted Rey. Chewie growled in response as they flew in a more open area, destroying all the fighters.

"Well done Rey, I knew you would make a fine Jedi. she is splendid." Anakin commented on Rey's work.

"Yes she is indeed a fine woman now, and a Jedi. Though she could use more training of course." Obi-wan agreed with Anakin.

Then we see the speeders get closer to the cannon.

"There it is. That is a big gun." Said Rose

"Okay, it's heavily armored. Our only shot is right down the throat." Finn tells them as the troopers start turning on the cannon.

"The cannon's opening. This is our chance."

"All fire power on those speeders." Kylo commanded.

"Concentrate all fire on those speeders!" yelled Hux as Kylo gave him a look. Suddenly the speeders were taking heavy fire.

"We're taking heavy losses." Reported a general from inside the bunker, as the Speeders got closer they lost more people.

"Oh no, I don't think they will be okay. I think they need to get to safety." Asoka says worriedly.

"I agree with you as well, they are losing too many people." Obi-wan agrees.

"They're picking us all off. We're not gonna make it." Poe said.

"All right, making my final approach. Target in sight, guns are hot." Finn reported.

"No! Pull off!"

"What?"

"The cannon is charged! It's a suicide run! All craft, pull away!"

"No! I'm almost there!"

"Retreat, Finn! That's an order!" Everyone turned away, But Finn kept going and went faster.

"Finn? It's too late! Don't do this!" Rose told Finn.

"No! I won't let them win!"

"No! Finn, listen to Poe! we have to retreat!" Finn didn't listen to her and took off his head set so he couldn't listen to anyone.

"The cannon is warming up now." Reported a soldier from outside as the Rebels inside got ready.

"That fool, he is going to get himself killed if he doesn't back away." Anakin says irritated.

"Yes, but you are no different from him. You do remember whe-." Obi-wan was cut off by Anakin.

"Yes I realize my mistakes, but I can use the force for protection. Whereas he can't." Anakin justifies himself.

Finn got closer to the cannon, but his weapons were getting melted by the heat of the First Order's weapon. But as he got close to destroying the weapon, Rose slammed into his speeder with hers and Poe from a distance ran into the bunker to get to safety.

"Move! Go, go! Quick!" Poe told the soldiers. Finn grunts as he moves stuff away from him as he gets up and runs to Rose.

"Rose? Rose? Why would you do that? Huh? I was almost there. Why would you stop me?" He tells her as he tries to help her.

"What an idiot for putting himself and Rose at risk. He should've backed off a long time ago." Anakin spoke with irritation.

"I saved you, dummy. That's how we're gonna win. Not fighting what we hate, saving what we love.'' She tells him as the cannon shoots the door of the bunker. Rose leans to kiss Finn and passes out, leaving Finn confused and frightened.

"Love on the battlefield, classic. But this is not the time for that! What an idiot for not realizing this sooner." Anakin sighs with disbelief of the idiocy of the scene.

"General Hux, advance. No quarter. No prisoners." Kylo said to Hux.

"Our distress signal has been received at multiple points, but no response." Connix reported.

"They've heard us, but no one's coming." D'Acy said as they turned toward Leia.

"How horrible, all those people in there are still fighting, but others have already given up hope." Asoka replies with sadness in her voice.

"We fought till the end. But the galaxy has lost all its hope. The spark is out." Leia said with her head down, until she started to look up and 3PO looked around as we saw a person from the shadows coming toward them to reveal Luke.

"Yes! My man came, oh I can't wait to see what he's going to do." Anakin spoke with thrill in his voice.

"Luke, i know what you're gonna say. I changed my hair." She tells him as he sits in front of her, he laughs.

"It's nice that way. Leia, I'm sorry."

"At least I know that they are still close to each other." Anakin replies with happiness in his voice.

"I know. I know you are. I'm just glad you're here at the end." She smiles at him.

"I came to face him, Leia. and I can't save him." She starts to frown.

"I held out hope for so long, but I know my son is gone."

"No one's ever really gone." He lifts his hand as she grabs his, they stare at each other until he lets go of her hand to show the dice that Han loved. Luke stands up and kisses Leia's head before he makes his way out, but then he stops by 3PO.

"Boom! He said it, no one's really gone. That means that there is still hope in Kylo, it just will take some time to get him back." Anakin exclaimed with joy.

"Master Luke." 3PO said as Luke winked at him. Everyone gets out of their hiding spots to see Luke walking calmly toward the opening the First Order made.

"It seems Luke had inherited a lot from you Anakin. Just look how he winked at his disbelief cybro. Definitely like you." Obi-wan commented, making Anakin blush from embarrassment.

"Stop!" Kylo commanded as he saw Luke, all the machine stopped at his command. Luke stands before them in his black Jedi outfit and awaits for Kylo.

"I want every gun we have to fire on that man. Do it." Luke awaits for what's to come as finally they start shooting at him from all machines Kylo has.

"More! More!" He shouts as they fire faster and Kylo's anger rises. Everyone in the Resistance watches.

"Man! Kylo must have a huge grudge on Luke, to want to have every gun on him. I hope he's alright." Anakin said worried evident in his voice.

"That's enough. That's enough!" Hux order, Kylo goes to sit as he cools down.

"Do you think you got him? Now, if we're ready to get moving, we can finish this."

"Sir." Kylo stands up to see Luke still standing as he flicks his shoulder from dust (like the savage he is), Kylo takes a shaky breath.

"Oh he is definitely your son, but how was he able to avoid all the blast from himself?" Obi-wan questioned Anakin.

"I have no idea, but I think we will find out the answer soon."

"Bring me down to him. Keep the door covered and don't advance until I say." Kylo ordered.

"Supreme Leader, don't get distracted, our goal..." Hux gets cut off as Kylo throws him with the Force.

"Right away, sir." An officer said after hearing Hux get thrown.

"Now that was funny." Asoka commented.

"Med pack! I need a med pack!" Finn shouts as he drags Rose with him into the bunker, when the meds rush toward him.

"She's hurt pretty bad."

The main ship of Kylo's lands on the ground as Kylo walks toward Luke, then through goggles you can see Kylo close up.

"It's Kylo Ren. Luke's facing him alone." Poe said.

"Well, we should help him. Let's go." Finn said as he started to head over.

"No. wait." Poe looks through the binoculars again, this time we see Kylo intensely glaring at Luke.

"I would not want to be on the other side of that glare." Asoka shivered as if she was on the receiving end of the glare.

"I guess us Skywalker have some pretty nasty glare ha." Anakin joked to make Asoka calm.

"Did you come back to say you forgive me? To save my soul?" Kylo asks Luke in mockery.

"No." With that, Kylo rolls his shoulders so his cape can slip off him as he grabs his saber and takes a battle stance, Luke lights his saber as Kylo rises his saber to his eye level.

"Ah, the classic 'roll your cape off your shoulder' move. Makes him look cool, but not as cool as I. When I do it, I make everyone's mouth drop." Anakin said with smugness in his tone of voice.

"Don't flatter yourself, you wouldn't have known that move without me. I think all credit goes to me." Obi-wan states with amusements at Anakin's annoyed expression.

"He's doing this for a reason. He's stalling so we can escape." Poe said watching Kylo and Luke.

"He's one man against an army. We have to help him, we have to fight." Finn tells him.

"No, no. We are the spark that'll light the fire that'll burn the First Order down. Skywalker's doing this so we can survive. There's gotta be a way out of this mine. Hell, how did he get in here?"

"Sir, it is possible that a natural unmapped opening exists. But this facility is such a maze of endless tunnels that the odds of finding an exit are 15,428..." 3PO said, but was interrupted by Poe.

"Shh. shush. Hush. shush up. Shut up!"

"To one." 3PO said quietly.

"Listen."

"I'm going to have to take notes from Poe, cause i can't seem to make 3PO shut up." Anakin said with seriousness in his voice, as the others laughed at him.

"Oh, my audio sensors no longer detect the.."

"Exactly." Poe walks forward.

"Where'd the crystal critters go?" Finn questioned as they saw the critter whimpering as it turned to run.

"Follow me." Poe says as everyone looks to Leia for permission.

"What are you looking at me for? Follow him." Leia said as Poe smiled as he directed them to where the critter went. Then we can see the Falcon flying above the land, until the beacon starts pulsing rapidly.

"If the beacon's right beneath us, they've got to be somewhere. Keep scanning for life forms." Rey tells R2D2, as Leia beacon beeps as well as the critter stops so they can follow them.

"Rey is looking for them to help, that is good. Now we only have to worry about Kylo and Luke." Obi-wan spoke with gratitude.

"This way." Poe tells them. Then Rey in the Falcon can see the critters running up to the land as the Porg growls.

"I see them! Chewie, there!" Rey said as she points to where the critters are at. Then Poe runs to get to where the critter is only to see a dead end with an exit blocked by rocks as the critter goes through the rocks.

"No. no, no, no." But as he yells Rey stands before the rocks.

"Now how are they going to escape now?" Asoka questions them,

"Well, the only option depends on Rey and if she can do it." Obi-wan replies to her.

"Lifting rocks." She says, as the scene changes to Kylo as he moves to slash Luke, but Luke avoids him with ease. As they stare at each other, Kylo attacks again, but Luke ducks down and moves to the side in a spin to avoid Kylo as his eyes fill with tears.

"I failed you, Ben. I'm sorry." Luke says.

"I'm sure you are! The Resistance is dead. The war is over. And when I kill you, I will have killed the last Jedi." Kylo says infuriated.

"Luke is pretty good at dodging Kylo, but everything that Kylo said was false. Rey is the next Jedi." Anakin commented to Luke.

"Amazing. Every word of what you just said was wrong. The Rebellion is reborn today." The view shows light hitting Leia and Poe, then back to Luke.

"-The war is just beginning." the lights shine on Finn.

"-And I will not be the last Jedi." It shows Rey as she opens her eyes to show all the rocks floating. Poe is the first one out of the cave to see Rey and Finn run toward her as the rocks move to create a pass for them to cross. Rey smiles and hugs Finn, then the view is back to Luke.

"Great minds think alike, also I knew she could do it." Anakin says with pride.

"I'll destroy her, and you, and all of it." Kylo tells Luke as he turns off his saber.

"No. strike me down in anger and I'll always be with you. Just like your father." Kylo gets angry with this unlike Luke who is calm. Then Kylo runs with all his might to slash Luke with his saber, then Kylo looks up and turns around to see Luke still standing as he turns around to face Kylo. Kylo then walks up to him, sticking his saber into Luke to see that Luke is a Hologram. When he looked up, the view changed to show Luke on his Island on the cliff where he showed Rey the Force levitating from the rock as he concentrated on the Force.

The room is silent, as they watch with amazement at Luke's strong connection with the force and his brilliant strategy.

"Ya! You show him, who's a fool now!" Anakin shouts with pride in his voice.

"That was an amazing display of control. For Luke to project himself from such a distance, is unheard of." Obi-wan complemented with amazement in his voice.

"No." Kylo said shocked as he realized what happened.

"See you around, kid." Luke says as he bows his head and disappears, leaving Kylo to look at nothing, before turning toward the bunker.

"No!" Kylo yells with realization. Then Luke opens his eyes and falls on the rock, the view shows the outside of the island as the sun is about to set. Luke weakly holds onto the rock as his face shows great pain, he opens his eyes to view the sunset as he breathes out.

The room falls silent once again to what they are about to witness. Anakin's eyes start to form tears.

Then it shows Rey running last into the ship as she stops to turn to Leia and they both realize the same thing. Luke finally sits up from the rock as he looks up to watch the sun, Rey smiles as she can feel him. Then it changes to Luke as he smiles watching the two suns as it reminds him of his home. He takes a deep breath as you see him disappear with the sunset before him, his clothes fall and fly away with the wind, Luke's island is shown for the very last time, before it shows Kylo walking into the base with his soldier.

Anakin releases his tears as he sees his future son pass, without regret and at peace. He is also reminded of his home from the two sunsets display before Luke.

"I'm glad that Luke was able to pass without regret in his life and to have a padawan successfully continue his teachings." Anakin spoke softly with pride in his voice.

"Luke was a good man, and he will surely be missed." Obi-wan comforted Anakin.

He walks into an area and tells his troopers to leave it to him as they search another area leaving Hux to look after him. Kylo then kneels in the ground as he grabs something but then he feels something in the Force as he looks up. The scene then shows Rey bringing people into her ship and as she is about to close the door she sees him through the Force bond, they intensely stare at each other ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) waiting curiously to see what the other will do until Rey pushes the button to close the door.

"It seems as if their bond is still attached and what Snoke said was a lie." Obi-wan said as Anakin held hope that Kylo could be turned.

"It is, it seems." Yoda agrees with him.

As the door closes so does the Force bond leaving Kylo to flinch as the door closes. He looked at the item in his hand, the dice of his father slowly began to fade leaving Kylo all alone, with his hand clenched into a fist. The scene then changes to show the Falcon leaving the planet as everyone starts hugging their friend, BB-8 chirps to Rey as she fixes his antena.

"It looks good." She tells him with a smile.

"Hi." Poe said to her after he was talking to his friend.

"Hi."

"I'm Poe." He smiled at her.

"Rey." She smiles at him.

"I know." She gets flattered, then we see Finn going through the cabinets of the ship to look for a blanket for Rose, as he does he covers her and sits by her, leaving Rey to watch them. She then smiles as she sees Leia coming her way as Leia sits by her.

"Luke is gone. I felt it. But it wasn't sadness or pain. It was peace and purpose." She tells Leia.

"I felt it, too." She smiles.

"How do we build a Rebellion from this?" She questions Leia as Leia grabs her hand to show the broken saber of Anakin.

"Oh, why did you have to show my broken saber." whined Anakin.

"We have everything we need." Leia said as Rey smiles as the room is filled with chatter, before we see the Falcon at lightspeed then the screen goes black.

We then we the Little children from before as one of them is telling the story of Luke in their language, until an alien enters the room in anger as the children get to work. We then see the boy who helped Rose and Finn cleaning until he stops to look up at the stars and then in the distance you can see a ship jumping to lightspeed, before we see in his hand is the ring of the Resistance. As he looks on with hope.

"It seems as if this is not the end yet, oh what I wonder what will come next?" Obi-wan question.

"I wonder as well, I just hope that nothing too sad happens again, I don't think I'll be able to emotionally handle it." Anakin replied.

"I'm sure there won't be anything too dramatic that happens." He comforts Anakin.

The end

boom it done thank you for reading this story the next story will be out in a few mouths we could have not done this without the amazing 

@ Booklover-allday from wattpad also go follow me who i am called hercega from wattpad and thank you for everything see you in the next rise of skywalker bye bye


End file.
